


The Chaotic Roommates Of Seoul

by somerandompan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alchemist Kim Woojin, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Crack, Demon Kim Seungmin, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Fairies, Fairy Han Jisung, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Roommates, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Student Yang Jeongin, Swearing, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Seo Changbin, Vampires, Witch Hwang Hyunjin, Witch Lee Felix, Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Witches, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, main ship is seungin, my tags are always a mess lmao, petty gays and petty angst, they own a cafe so thats cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/pseuds/somerandompan
Summary: Yang Jeongin is transferring from Busan to Seoul for his final year of high school and when he moves in with eight other people in one apartment building that constantly smells of coffee they aren’t exactly as human as they appear to be.It all turns into some twisted sitcom as Jeongin deals with the drama between two vampires, three witches, an alchemist, a fairy, and a literal demon. All he wants is to finish high school...





	1. Haha, What the Fuck?

Jeongin looked at the address on his phone and then looked up at the building one more time. It was the correct address, but it wasn’t an apartment it was a cafe. He looked at the address one last time and then checked the email he had gotten from one of his soon to be roommates. The address he put in and the address in the email matched up, but maybe if he went in and asked for the ‘Bang Chan’ in the email then he could see if this was indeed the right place and if not he could get a cup of coffee, but it was starting to get late so he needed to hurry and find the place.

The bell on the door rang as he entered the cafe. It was a cute cafe with dim lighting that was pleasant on the eyes, plants in pots, and chalkboards. It looked like how the boy from Busan imagined any Seoul cafe to look. There was a man with dark brown hair and a sharp yet friendly face behind the counter, and another, much younger, a light red-haired boy tending to some of the plants, a taller dark-haired boy was giving people their orders of coffee and a late dinner. 

“Uhm, excuse me?” Jeongin said timidly to the man behind the counter. He looked up from the coffee has was busy making and looked at Jeongin with a friendly smile, “I was wondering if you know anyone named Bang Chan?” He said, looking at his phone to not accidentally fuck up the name, “I’m supposed to be moving in, but I don’t know if he put in the right address.” 

“Oh!” The red-haired boy suddenly said in excitement as he went behind the counter, “Are you the new roommate Channie was talking about?”

“Uh, I guess?” Jeongin responded.

“Felix, could you show him into the apartment please?” The dark-haired man told the excited freckled boy who nodded and gestured for Jeongin to follow him.

“I think you might like it here, it’s not common we find anyone like us! I was the last one to move in but that was a few years ago, so.” The red-haired, Felix, trailed off, “What’s your name?”

“Yang Jeongin,” He responded.

Felix smiled, “I hope you like it here, Jeongin!”

Before Felix opened the door to the apartment he grabbed a spray bottle of water that was next to another potted plant and handed it to Jeongin who stared at it in confusion.

“If a black cat starts running to you, spray him,” Felix told him with a serious expression and tone of voice.

Almost immediately once Felix opened the door a black cat that had been sleeping under a window woke up and started stalking over to Jeongin with his tail puffed up. The moment the cat started to look even more hostile was when Jeongin sprayed him with the water. The cat immediately hissed at Jeongin who only sprayed the black cat again before he ran under a couch growling.

“Bad Minho,” Felix said to the cat that was under the couch, but he stopped growling when he heard Felix’s voice and poked his head out from under the couch, “Can you tell Chan that the new roommate is here, please?” 

The cat blinked up at him before coming out from under the couch and running down some steps.

“That’s a well-trained cat,” Jeongin said, handing the spray bottle to Felix.

“That’s not a cat.” Felix deadpanned.

Jeongin chuckled before noticing how serious Felix seemed to be, “What?”

“That’s not a cat,” Felix repeated. 

The black cat came back up the stairs with a tall, pale, and blond man dressed in all black following closely behind. 

“Hi, you must be Jeongin, right?” The blond asked.

Jeongin nodded and watched as Felix picked up the black cat and went upstairs. 

”I’m Chan,” The blond said, ”I’ll show you around and introduce you to everyone.”

”Okay!” Jeongin nodded and moved to Chan’s side, ”What was with that cat?”

”That wasn’t a cat.” Chan responded. That was two of the eight roommates that Jeongin met who said that and it only got more confusing from there. 

”Is the sun down?” Chan asked while making his way to the window. He seemed rather hesitant to move the curtain, ”This is always the scary part” Chan told Jeongin with a shy smile, a smile that had rather sharp teeth, Jeongin noticed. Chan pulled the curtains back, ”Yes! Nighttime.”

Jeongin was so confused. Why was the cat not a cat, why was Chan scared of the sun being up, and why was the _cat_ not a _cat_. 

Chan closed the curtain and lead Jeongin down the hall to show him around. 

”These are the study rooms, we have one that isn’t used often so you can use that for whatever it is you do.” Chan told him outside of four adjacent rooms, ”That one there is for Felix, Minho, and Hyunjin, that one is for Seungmin, Woojin’s is there, and you can have the empty one if you need it.” Chan said while pointing to each room respectively. 

”If we go upstairs that’s where some of the bedrooms are and downstairs is mainly for me and Changbin so you don’t really need to be shown down there.” Jeongin was told while being lead up the stairs. Chan knocked on one of the doors closest to the stairs, ”Jisung, you awake?” 

The door opened soon after and a boy with dark hair poked his head out, a plant mister in hand as he opened the door up even more. The boy looked not much older than Jeongin and he had squirrel-like features, but they looked cute on him. 

”Jeongin this is Jisung, Jisung this is Jeongin.” Chan introduced. 

The boy gave a small smile and wave which Jeongin returned. 

”Are you the new roommate?” He asked. Jeongin nodded and Jisung seemed to brighten up, ”Do you wanna meet one of my plants?” 

”Okay!” Jeongin agreed and it seemed to be worth it because Jisung was basically glowing now. The door widened even more as an invitation to enter and _wow_ there was a lot of plants in there. 

Jisung picked up one of the smaller potted plants and showed it to Jeongin, ”This is Jisoo, she’s small, but she’s growing.” Jisung told him. Jeongin smiled at the boy’s love for plants. 

”I’ll introduce you to the others.” Chan said while Jisung was putting the plant down. 

Jeongin nodded and followed Chan out of the room, ”Hyunjin and Woojin are working in the cafe today, so you’ll meet them later- Felix, Minho, you in there?” 

The door to the room they were in front of opened abruptly and a boy with black hair and a feline face was standing there with a hand on his hip, Felix running over and jumping onto his back. 

”You’ve already met these two, kind of.” Chan informed him. He met Felix, but not this other guy so he wasn’t all that sure what Chan meant, ”But this is Minho and Felix, Minho and Felix this is Jeongin.”

The black-haired boy, Minho, just squinted at Jeongin and glanced at Chan, ”He’s safe, I promise.” Chan said, rolling his eyes. 

”Pleasure to meet you then.” Minho said without any emotion. 

”Ah- yeah.” Jeongin bowed his head slightly to be polite. He felt a bit intimidated by Minho despite the bright boy who was literally on his back. 

”I’m pretty sure you’re the youngest here if you’re in high school.” Minho mused. Jeongin nodded in agreement. He already knew that since Chan had mentioned it before in one of their emails. Minho puffed out his cheeks before closing the door, they could hear Felix complain but it stopped shortly after by small giggles coming from the freckled boy. 

“Sorry about Minho,” Chan smiled apologetically, “He isn’t great with new people and he’s protective around Felix.”

Jeongin nodded in understanding, he could be that way too with certain people. 

Chan didn’t bother knocking on the door a room over and just invited himself in, “Minnie, you in here?” 

“Bitch get out!” A voice inside the room yelled. They weren’t even in the room. 

“We have a new roommate!” Chan yelled back. 

“Get out!”

“This is Jeongin! Jeongin, this is Seungmin.”

The two were now fighting on keeping the door opened or closed. 

“Bitch!” Seungmin yelled, “Do you want me to get Jisung to spray you with his mister?” 

“What are you hiding from me this time?” Chan asked once Seungmin had given up having the door closed. 

Seungmin frowned and just walked back to the desk he was at, “A bird flew into my window a few days ago and hurt his wing.”

Chan frowned at the bird that was on the desk, “That explains why you got birdseed.”

Seungmin nodded and brought some seed to the bird with a pair of chopsticks. 

“What a dandy demon,” Chan hummed. 

“I’m the dandiest demon from hell,” Seungmin said, “Now get out.”

  
  


“This is your room,” Chan said. It was on the third floor of the apartment building along with three other rooms that Chan said belonged to Woojin, Hyunjin, and Felix. 

Jeongin set the bag on his back onto the floor near the door, making a mental reminder to get the rest from the front door. 

“I’ll let you get settled in,” Jeongin smiled at Chan who was checking his phone, “Woojin said they’re bringing home chicken for dinner.” 

“Oh, great,” Jeongin smiled, “I’m starving.”

Chan laughed at that, “They always end up at the best chicken places.” Jeongin was informed. 

“Great! I haven’t had chicken from Seoul yet.”

“I’m sure it’s the same as from Busan.” 

“Probably, but only I’ll get to know,” Jeongin said, Chan laughed again at that and Jeongin couldn’t help but wonder _why_ his teeth were so _sharp_ , “I should go get my bags from downstairs.” Chan nodded in agreement and let Jeongin pass him to go get his things. 

As Jeongin was bringing his bags up he got stopped by two cats on the stairs. Neither was the black cat, but there was a gray and an orange tabby. 

“Excuse me,” Jeongin said to the cats who didn’t move. Jeongin frowned at the cats and carefully made his way over them, apologizing to the gray one when he almost accidentally knocked her with his foot. 

  


Jeongin flopped onto his bed once he was halfway done unpacking. He was so hungry and tired and the roommates he had were...weird. What was with the “cat who wasn’t a cat” and Chan’s sharp teeth? Why was he so worried that the sun would still be up? What was he some vampire? If he hadn’t exchanged so many emails with Chan he probably would have said there was some sort of mistake and rented out his own cheap apartment, but if he lived here with eight roommates in a place that was semi-close to his school, well it was better than living by himself and having to get a job to afford rent. He still hadn’t even met three of the roommates and he didn’t know what to expect anymore. 

There was a knock on Jeongin’s open door and he looked up from his bed to see Felix standing there with that damned black cat ‘not a cat’ happily laying in his arms. 

“Dinner is ready,” Felix told him with a smile. 

Jeongin hopped off his bed and he _swears_ the cat rolled its eyes at him. 

Felix lead the way to the living room where they ate dinner, sitting on the floor in front of the large coffee table and putting the cat next to him. Jeongin found an empty spot on the floor with the seven roommates since the couches were occupied. Wait, seven? Weren’t there supposed to be eight others? He must’ve not been hungry then. 

“Oh, you must be the new guy?” The one who was taking up an entire couch more asked than stated, “I’m Hyunjin.”

“Jeongin,” He smiled at Hyunjin who smiled back at him. 

“I’m Woojin, we kinda met already.” 

Jeongin turned his head to the voice that was next to Chan on the couch. He waved to Woojin who waved back before pointing to the one who was sitting next to Jisung. 

“That’s Changbin, he’s our fake edgy one,” Woojin said. 

“What do you mean fake?” Changbin asked, “I breathe and you guys do these things to me.”

“See that’s exactly what we mean,” Felix said as he fed the cat ‘not a cat’ some of his chicken. 

Jeongin frowned, “Should you be giving cats fried chicken?”

“It’s not a cat!” Three voices yelled at him and Jeongin instinctively put his hands up in surrender. 

“Anyways,” Jisung started, “Jeongin what is it you do?”

“Uhm, I’m just a student,” Jeongin responded while bringing a piece of chicken to his mouth. 

“No, he means what is it you _do_ ,” Woojin repeated what Jisung had asked, “Like Felix is a witch, Jisung is a fairy, all that stuff.”

Jeongin choked on his piece of chicken, “Sorry, but _what?_ ” 

No one said anything and just waited for Jeongin to continue. 

“What do you mean fairy and witch? And what is with the ‘that’s not a cat’? And why are your teeth so freaking sharp?” Jeongin gestured to Chan at the last part. 

Everyone looked to Chan who dropped his piece of chicken on his plate. 

“Oh shit,” He said, “You’re a human?”


	2. The Cat is Not a Cat

The entire apartment seemed to be in shock, the plants seemed to be shaking, and even the  _ cat _ was staring at him with wide eyes. 

“What do you mean he’s human?” Hyunjin yelled. 

“Yeah!” Changbin agreed, “You said you found someone like us!”

“Well, I thought I did.” Chan said matter of factly. 

“Your fault if we get found out by anyone else,” Jisung gripped his plant mister tighter, “Like PETA…”

“Oh my god they’re gonna take Minho away from me.” 

“No!” Chan yelled at them, “No one is going to find out about us and no one is taking Minho- Felix let him go he can’t breathe.”

Felix looked down at the cat in his arms who could, in fact, not breathe because of how tightly he was holding him. He quickly let go and threw a glare at Hyunjin who was laughing at them. 

”Those witch protest covens are gonna find us and poison my plants,” Jisung muttered. 

”Silence fae!” Hyunjin yelled at him. 

”I’m not a fae,” Jisung muttered with a sad expression, ”I’m a fairy.”

”Well you sure don’t act like it,” Hyunjin said. 

The plants all seemed to match Jisung’s emotions and began to wilt and droop as Jisung stared at his plate. Hyunjin just scoffed in annoyance. 

Jeongin still had no idea what was going on with these people and he was definitely tempted to just pack his bags and say there was a mistake. 

”Listen,” Woojin addressed the room, ”Hyunjin can give him a memory spell and we can just let him pack his bags and leave, okay?”

”My charms are only temporary-”

”No!” Felix suddenly yelled, ”We can’t kick him out!”

”Felix, you know we-”

”You guys thought I was human, but let me stay!” Felix argued, ”You can’t kick him out!”

”Felix, we already had a guess you weren’t human,” Woojin explained. 

”Well,” Felix thought for a second, ”Ask Minnie what he thinks! It would be hardest for him to have a human here!”

Everyone seemed to agree with that and turned to look at the only person who had been silent this entire time. Jeongin was more curious about the plants that have somehow started to droop and wilt and some of them dropped petals and leaves. Why did they match Jisung’s emotions so well?

”Seungminnie,” Chan said gently, ”What do you think?” 

”I-uhm,” Seungmin stuttered out, ”If you give him one of those charm rings then we should be fine, right?”

Everyone seemed shocked by that response, but let it pass. 

“He’s just going to tell someone once he’s, I don’t know, out for school.” Hyunjin said.

Chan sighed ignoring Hyunjin, ”Jeongin,” Jeongin turned his head to Chan to show he was listening and Chan continued, ”Are we able to trust you about keeping a secret like this from  _ everybody _ ?”

Jeongin never really talked to people and when he did it was just crackheaded bullshit that no one was going to question. 

He nodded his head in confirmation, ”I promise.”

Everyone turned their attention to the black cat who was staring intently at Jeongin, front paws on the table, seemingly waiting for some sort of slip up. When he didn’t find what he was looking for he just sat back down in Felix’s lap and meowed softly at Chan who nodded. 

“Minho says we can trust you, so we will,” Chan told Jeongin and the others. 

“Okay,” Jeongin said, but it sounded more like a question, “So is anyone gonna fill me in on this?” 

“Oh! Sure!” Woojin exclaimed, “Well we have our three witches, Minho, Hyunjin, and Felix,” He informed Jeongin. 

The cat was a witch? Not the weirdest thing he’s heard today now that he thinks about it. 

“Jisungie is our fairy,” Chan continued for Woojin, “Seungmin is a demon, Woojin is an alchemist, and Changbin and I are vampires.”

Jeongin nodded as if he understand exactly what was going on, “And I am human,” he said. 

“And you’re a human,” Chan agreed. 

“Well at least you aren’t lying about what you are unlike some people,” Hyunjin said while glaring at Jisung who was shrinking in on himself, causing the plants to wilt and shrink even more. 

The black cat seemed to have enough of what was going on and jumped off Felix’s lap and into a room, kicking the door closed. Only a few seconds passed before the door opened again and Minho came out-  _ oh _ . The  _ cat wasn’t a cat!  _ Jeongin finally understood that  _ Minho _ was the ‘cat’. 

“Will you stop being a dick to him?” Minho yelled at Hyunjin, “He has lemons or something growing somewhere and they  _ smell like shit! _ ” Despite being in a human form now he still flopped onto Felix who just accepted this as if it was a daily occurrence. 

Hyunjin mumbled something that only seemed to worsen Jisung’s mood and one of the plants fell over in it’s pot from how much it was drooping. 

“Hey,” Woojin calmly said, “let’s stop being so mean to Sungie, okay? Hyunjin? Minho?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Minho yelled. 

“You’re about to lose your Felix privileges,” Chan warned him. 

At that Minho held onto Felix so tightly it was hard for Jeongin to breathe and stared daggers at Chan. It was easy to see there was something between those two, but Jeongin just didn’t know what yet. 

“Can you guys  _ not _ be petty for once in your lives?” Seungmin scolded, seemingly done with what was going on, “I’m a  _ demon _ and wow you guys are really feeding me with the negative emotions, but  _ seriously? _ Hyunjin and Minho just apologize to Jisung, Chan promise not take Felix away from Minho, and Jisung you’re doing great, okay?”

Jeongin stared wide-eyed at Seungmin who’s eyes were turning more and more into a red glow as he spoke. Everyone seemed to know what was going on with him immediately, the red only going away once apologies were going to the directed people and the plants started to turn green again. 

“I still think he shouldn’t be here.” Hyunjin said once things calmed down.

“Well, we all agreed he can stay,” Woojin told him.

Hyunjin glared at the alchemist and then at Jeongin before he shot up from his seat and went upstairs. Everyone followed suit shortly after and went to their own rooms except for Jisung who stayed staring at the table. 

“Why’s he always have to go against me,” Jisung mumbled. 

“Jisung-“

“Don’t worry,” Jisung told the youngest roommate, “Seungmin and Chan say you can stay, so you get to stay.”

Jeongin nodded. He wasn’t going to ask about that, but the fairy had already made his move to leave which meant Jeongin was left to clean up after dinner. 

  
  
  


Jeongin finished the rest of his unpacking around eleven at night when he heard a scratching at his door followed by a knock. He’d only been here for around five hours, but he already knew that it was hard to find Felix and Minho without the other, so he had a good guess who was at his door. 

Jeongin opened the door to see none-other than the freckled witch and the black cat in his arms. Felix invited himself in and Jeongin followed him over to the bed where they sat down. 

“Thanks for putting everything away,” Felix said, scratching behind Minho’s ear who closed his eyes happily. 

“Of course,” Jeongin replied. He moved his hand to pet the top of Minho’s head, but he flopped around in Felix’s lap when he seemed to sense Jeongin was trying to do something.

“Sorry,” Felix laughed, “He doesn’t really like humans.”

Jeongin sighed in understanding since he wasn’t the only one who didn’t seem to like humans. Felix seemed to be able to tell what Jeongin was thinking. 

“Don’t worry about Hyunjin,” The witch said, “He’s always like that.”

“I still can’t help but think I did something wrong.” 

“I thought the same thing too when I first came here,” Felix started, “But Minho told me he’s just always like that with a bruised ego.”

“Bruised ego?” Jeongin repeated wondering what that meant. 

Felix nodded, “He was the only one of us three witches who was in a coven, so he sees himself as better I think.” Minho nodded his head slighty in agreement. 

“What about you two?” Jeongin asked. 

“Us?” Felix blinked, “I was just moving from Australia to here and needed a place to stay. This wasn’t my first choice and they managed to hide everything from me for a long time,” He explained while smiling at Minho who was enjoying the chin scratch Felix was giving him, “Then my abilities somehow started showing and I’ve stayed ever since because I don’t want to- I don’t want to leave here.” 

Jeongin had a feeling Felix was going to say that he didn’t want to leave somebody and he didn’t need to be a detective to guess who it was. 

“What about Minho?”

Felix smiled sadly and brought the black cat close to his face, “That’s a more personal story,” he whispered. 

They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Jeongin spoke up again. 

“What type of magic do you do? Is that right? Magic that you do?” Jeongin awkwardly asked out of curiosity. 

Felix smiled and nodded, “Hyunjin does more traditional magic so he uses potions and charms and Minho uses transformation magic, so if you make him mad he might turn you into a slug.” Felix joked. 

The two laughed when Minho made a content noise at the mention of his magic. 

“What about you?” Jeongin asked. 

Felix smiled, but it seemed more forced than genuine, “I still can’t really use magic,” he told Jeongin, “I’m trying to understand it by helping Jisung grow plants, but I think he’s doing most of the work.”

“Oh,” Jeongin let the topic of magic and what not drop and decided to try and pet Minho again after sitting in silence for a few seconds. The black cat stared at Jeongin’s hand and once it was close enough to his face...bit his hand. Jeongin hissed in pain and Felix screeched in shock. 

“Minho how could you do that?” Felix asked with wide eyes, bringing the cat to his face to look him in the eyes, laughing when Minho just licked his nose, “You’re so weird!” Felix fondly said as he put Minho back down onto his lap.

“Does he normally stay as a cat?” Jeongin asked. 

Felix nodded, “It’s what he’s used to.”

“Used to?”

“Ah!” Felix exclaimed, “It’s nothing really he just likes it.”

Jeongin’s mouth formed a small ‘O’ in response when he realized that was his cue to stop asking. Felix stood up after their last few minutes of silence and said his good nights to Jeongin, grabbing one of Minho’s paws to make him wave goodbye, causing Jeongin to laugh at them. 

Jeongin watch the door close and his smile fell. There was much to think about with all that happened today. One minute he was on the train from Busan to Seoul, the next he was spraying a cat with water,  _ but it wasn’t a cat _ , and now he was somehow getting caught up in the drama of creatures he didn’t think actually existed. Was it rude to call them creatures? Probably. 

He did a recount of what’s happened today and the people he met. 

First was Felix, he was nice and didn’t seem like the stereotypical witch as he was dressed in sweaters despite it being July. Hyunjin on the other hand dressed more like he would imagine a modern witch in all black with chokers, short shorts, and a crop top. Minho was the last witch who stayed as the fluffy black cat for personal reasons, but he dressed similar to Hyunjin, just a little more exposed and in more leather. 

Jisung was definitely on the sensitive side especially when it came to Hyunjin and he was maybe not a fairy? Jeongin was just going to declare him as whatever it was Jisung called himself because who was he to judge? 

Chan was nice and charismatic, a big contrast to the other vampire, Changbin, who was quiet and brooding, but he didn’t look at all intimidating. He could imagine he wouldn’t be seeing much of those two during the day, so they were lucky that Seoul was also a busy city at night. 

Not much on Woojin besides that the alchemist seemed to be the most mature out of everyone, but he still looked to Chan for decisions. 

Last was Seungmin, the demon. He had said he was “the dandiest demon from hell” whatever that meant. He had been the one to make the final decision about Jeongin staying or not and he seemed to try to act tough, but he was a softie and that was easy to see. He fed off negative emotion and maybe his eyes turned red when he was getting angry? Jeongin wasn't all that sure. 

Sometime after his reflection Jeongin had almost fallen asleep before he remembered he needed to turn off his light. He had never even texted his mom that he had arrived, so he quickly sent her a text apologizing and saying he got caught up in stuff and that he made it to Seoul safely before he fell asleep for the night. 


	3. Oh, so There’s Tea and Some People are Willing to Kill You? Okay.

“So why did you guys need me to come with you?” Jeongin asked the three witches. 

“Because we need someone to push the cart,” Hyunjin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“It’s to balance out who is dressed like a slut and who isn’t,” Minho said while picking out different bundles of thyme. 

Hyunjin scoffed at him, “It’s not like you use real magic why do you need that?” 

Minho just ignored him and handed the thyme to Felix who just put it in the cart that Jeongin was pushing. 

“Aren’t you hot in that?” Jeongin asked Felix. 

“I’m burning up-“

“Then maybe try wearing seasonal appropriate clothes, love,” Hyunjin told the youngest witch, who rolled his sleeves up. 

“You wear croptops year round shut the fuck up,” Minho nearly yelled. 

Jeongin had been in Seoul for two days and in those two days he got closer to everyone and he learned that Hyunjin definitely had the biggest ego out of everyone. There was drama around him almost all the time because of this and Jeongin had no idea how the other seven dealt with that. He had something with Jisung, Minho, and somehow also Felix that almost every conversation they had would end up in an argument with a hurt Jisung and Felix and a pissed off Minho who would shove a cat in Hyunjin’s face for an allergic reaction. It was like Jeongin had just accidentally joined the circus and the only person who wasn’t a clown was Woojin, even Chan, their ring leader, was dressed as a clown. 

“Well, some of us don’t sit as a fat ball of fur most of the year,” Hyunjin glared at Minho. 

“It’s not fat, it’s fluff!” Minho was having trouble keeping his voice down. 

“Maybe if we don’t fight here?” Felix tried, “Witch hunters come to these markets often and I can see one over there,” he warned, glancing to the corner of the outdoor market where a small bar was. 

That was another thing Jeongin had learned. Other people knew about people like his roommates and dedicated their lives to hunting them down. Chan said he had almost gotten caught multiple times during his time in Australia, so he packed up and came to Korea where he was more careful. 

“He’s watching us now,” Hyunjin muttered to the others, who nodded that he was indeed suspicious of the group, ”It’s probably because Felix is wearing a sweater in July,” he accused. 

”Don’t you dare blame him you gnat looking bitch,” Minho hissed at Hyunjin who glared at the shorter before scoffing and turning away. 

Felix pulled off his sweater and wrapped it around his waist, showing off his cute black shirt with a red heart on the left. 

”Don’t look at him, Felix,” Minho warned. 

”I know. I’m pretending to look for something while still keeping an eye on him,” He explained before turning back to the produce in front of him. 

”Chan likes strawberries right?” Hyunjin asked Minho. 

”Aww, thinking of someone other than yourself? Cute,” Minho sneered before yelping in pain when Hyunjin stopped on Minho’s foot with his heel. 

”I think of you guys all the time!” Hyunjin exclaimed, ”Well maybe not all of you, but still.”

”You know he’s trying right?” Minho asked, ”You keep shutting him out and it hurts his feelings more than you think.”

”I know what it does to him and I couldn’t care less,” Hyunjin said, putting the strawberries into the cart and walking away. 

”Hyunjin!” Minho called, quickly glancing at the witch hunter, but Hyunjin ignored him and kept walking. 

”Uhm,” Jeongin stared at the strawberries, ”Who was he talking about?”

”Oh, he was-”

”He was talking about Jisung,” Minho interrupted, ”Don’t get involved with boys because at this point it’s not worth it.” He warned the youngest. 

That was another thing he learned about his roommates. None of them were dating, not even Felix and Minho. It was definitely a surprise to Jeongin since they don’t seem to really have friends outside of the apartment. 

”I want a boyfriend,” Felix sighed. 

”Yeah,” Minho agreed, smiling bitterly at the freckled witch, ”Me too.” Ouch. Jeongin could feel the pain in Minho’s voice that went undetected by Felix. 

”Where did Hyunjin go?” Jeongin asked looking around. 

”Juice,” Both witches said at the same time. Jeongin nodded at their obvious knowledge of the tallest witch. 

“What’s up with him?” Jeongin asked the two witches. 

“He’s always like that,” Minho said while examining some fruit. 

“I know but,” Jeongin thought for a second on how to choose his words, “Is there a reason?”

“I already told you,” Felix said, picking one of the fruits from Minho’s hand and putting it into their cart, “He has a bruised ego.” 

Jeongin already knew that much and it seemed they weren’t going to tell him anything more than that. He let the topic drop and quickly glanced over to the outdoor bar to see if that guy they were worried about was still there, which he was. He didn’t seem like he was going to be much of a bother for them, so that was a good thing, but he did look suspicious of them. Hyunjin came back shortly after with a few glass bottles of juice and what looked like herbal teas which Jeongin had seen the three witches drinking rather often.    
  
“Can we get street food?” Felix asked the older witches. Hyunjin shrugged and Minho shook his head saying how they needed to get home soon, “But we never had lunch.”

“Street food isn’t a lunch, Lix,” Hyunjin told him, “Do they even have street food here?” Felix nodded his head eagerly and started to pull at Hyunjin’s arm begging him to go with him to get something from one of the food stands. The taller witch eventually gave in and told Minho that they’d be right back, Felix quickly dragging him away and missing the longing frown on Minho’s face.

“You can get street food with me, Min,” Jeongin teased.

Minho huffed out a small laugh and looked at Jeongin with a smile, “You wish you could get food with me,” Jeongin giggled at Minho who tapped the tip of his nose gently. Jeongin was glad Minho started to warm up to him so quickly because he was definitely a funny guy and Jeongin liked to be around him. 

“I’ll only get food with you if you pay,” Minho added, leaning in close to Jeongin which in turn caused the younger to move away from him with a laugh.

“We’re back!” Felix happily called out, his smile dropping when he noticed how close the other two were, but smiling again when Minho smiled lovingly at him. Jeongin really didn’t believe those two weren’t together. 

“I think this is all we need from here,” Hyunjin told the group, Minho nodding in approval that they were indeed done with shopping. 

The group made their way to the apartment after paying for all of their stuff. Fortunately, it wasn’t a long walk back to the apartment, but they did get delayed by the youngest two of the group stopping to pet dogs the met on the way and Felix giving directions to tourists. 

“All I’m saying is that if you try something for the first time with a smile then you will have more fun doing it,” Jeongin defended his statement in their meaningless conversation as they went to the side door of their building as to not disturb the cafe patrons. 

“Murder,” Hyunjin simply said with a smile as he closed the door. 

“No.” 

“Is Hyunjin trying to murder again?” Woojin asked from where he was in the kitchen. 

“What do you mean again?!” Jeongin asked, a bit afraid to know the answer. 

“Ask Jisung,” Hyunjin smirked before going up to his room with a bottle of juice, not bothering to help put the groceries away. 

“What’s with him and Jisung?” Jeongin asked the remaining roommates in the kitchen. Felix and Minho only shrugged, but Woojin gave him a small smile. 

“They have a history together,” He said, “It’s not my business to tell you and I know Jisung can’t explain anything without crying, but Hyunjin might tell you at some point.”

“It’s like a video game,” Felix said, staring at the counter, “You have to unlock friendship levels and that’s like a level ten you unlock at deep conversations at four in the morning.”

“That’s...actually a good why to put it,” Woojin said with an amused smile at the youngest witch. 

“What level am I at?” Jeongin asked, “For Hyunjin,” he clarified. 

“One and a half”

“Maybe a three”

“Five!”

Jeongin blinked at the three who had very different answers, especially Minho who didn’t even give a full number. 

“What about for you guys?” He asked. 

“Maybe a seven,” Felix said on behalf of the other two before he was dragged away by Minho to cuddle while they played a movie a bit too loudly. 

“Only a seven?!” Jeongin yelled after the witch. Granted, he had only been there for two days, but he thought he was at a solid nine  _ at least _ . Jeongin huffed when he didn’t get a response and made his way up the stairs to get to his room when he stopped by probably the only roommate who hasn’t made an effort to get to know Jeongin. Seungmin. 

“Hey, Seungmin,” Jeongin greeted with a smile, struggling to keep a smile on his face when the demon with his hands behind his back only stared at him. Jeongin made a move to go up the second flight of steps when Seungmin suddenly snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in. 

“Uhm! Could you go to the park with me?” He asked the youngest. 

“The park?” 

“Yeah, Uhm,” Seungmin moved his hands away from his back and showed the bird that Jeongin had seen in the demon’s room when he first arrived, “He healed fully and I want to let him go in a more field area,” Seungmin explained shyly, “And I don’t wanna go alone, so..come with me to the park?”

“Okay,” Jeongin agreed with a smile and a nod, this would be a good opportunity to get to know Seungmin better. 

  
  
  


It was not a good opportunity to get to know Seungmin better because he wouldn’t  _ talk _ to Jeongin. He would just reassure the bird in his hands that he was going to be let go and literally no one on the streets thought he looked fucking insane talking to some winged rat. Why was Jeongin getting so heated up over this? He had no idea why. 

“So, can I ask you something?” Jeongin asked the older. 

“You just did,” Seungmin shot back to the younger.  _ Oh, so he’s one of these fuckers.  _ “But yeah go ahead,” Seungmin added. 

“Why did everyone look to you when you all tried to decide if I should stay or not?” Jeongin asked. 

Seungmin frowned, not expecting that to be the question, but he answered anyways, “I don’t do very well around humans,” He told Jeongin, “So I’m not able to work in the cafe even though I think Hyunjin is more of a danger than I am.”

“Why’s Hyunjin a danger?” Jeongin asked. 

“The sales skyrocket the days he works and everyone else thinks it’s his looks, but it’s because he uses seduction charms,” Seungmin explained. 

Jeongin smiled at the demon, “How can you tell?”

“They’re all girls! The most bought item is the lowest calorie or something healthy! These thots are all trying to show off to him!” Seungmin said a little too loudly, but no one on the streets seemed to mind. 

Jeongin laughed maybe a little too hard at Seungmin’s accusations, the demon smiling at the laughing boy as they entered the park. 

“You know all the shit on them don’t you?” Jeongin asked. 

Seungmin nodded, “Yeah I ended up digging it all up at some point. I could tell you anything about them, but will I?”

Jeongin hummed, “I bet you don’t know everything,” He teased. 

“Oh yeah? Ask away and I’ll have the answer to it.”

Jeongin pondered on what he should ask before finally settling on something, “Minho and Felix! What’s up with them?”

“Oh my god don’t even get me started,” Seungmin sighed while he put the bird down onto the ground and sat down on the bench, patting the spot next to him for Jeongin to sit next to him, which he did. 

“Okay so, Minho has been crushing on Felix ever since he arrived, but Minho, like the rest of us, that he was human until a plant started growing from his head-“

“A plant started growing from his head?”

“Yes, don’t interrupt,” Seungmin told him before continuing, “Anyways, so then all that shit happened and Minho was like ‘oh fuck he’s a witch I can feel more comfortable wanting to date him now’ or something gay like that, but Felix doesn’t even realize he likes Minho and I can feel the negative emotions coming from Minho a mile away when he’s with Felix, but it’s mixed with something else- I can’t tell what though,” Seungmin wrinkles his nose at the thought of it, “It doesn’t smell good though,”

“Hmm,” Jeongin hummed, “Wonder that it could be-wait you can smell emotions?”

“Yeah? You can smell food can’t you? It’s the same thing,” Seungmin said. 

“No it’s not!” Jeongin exclaimed, but Seungmin just rolled his eyes without any ill intent to it, “What does everything smell like?”

“Okay so, back when Hyunjin and Jisung were flirting or whatever,” Seungmin cringed at the thought before he continued, “Hyunjin  _ reeked _ of cinnamon and rose!”

“Okay? What emotion is that?”

“Lust!” Seungmin exclaimed, grabbing onto Jeongin’s shoulders, “It’s motherfucking lust!”

Jeongin laughed loudly, “Oh! Ew!”

“My thoughts exactly!”

“Tell me the smells but without the backstory next time! What about anger?” Jeongin asked. 

“Anger is like when you stick your face into a bowl of spices and deeply inhale,” The demon told him. 

“Does anything smell good?” Jeongin asked with a smile. 

Seungmin blinked at him, “Gluttony smells like pizza.” he simply said. 

It wasn’t even funny, but Jeongin laughed loudly and not for the last time evening. The sound of the laughter made Seungmin smile brightly. It was so weird how Seungmin had avoided Jeongin like he was the plague at first and now they were laughing and talking like they had all the time in the world and they were the only two people in the universe. Jeongin didn’t really understand Seungmin’s situation that well because he swept it under the rug rather quickly, but he wasn’t going to push it out of him. 

The two were sitting on that park bench until the moon was shining down on them and the fluorescent lights of Seoul was adding highlights to their hair. Neither had even noticed how late it had gotten until their phones both buzzed with a text from the eldest vampire asking them both to come back. 

“Hey, can I ask you something else?” Jeongin asked the demon as they left the park. 

“Sure!” Seungmin responded like an enthusiastic puppy, it was cute. 

“What’s up with Hyunjin and Jisung?” Jeongin asked, the smile gone from his face. 

Seungmin didn’t answer so Jeongin was going to let the topic drop, but Seungmin spoke up before he could change the topic, “I  _ promised _ Jisung I wouldn’t tell anyone, so don’t let anyone know I told you, okay?”

“Promise.”

“Okay, basically Hyunjin had it really bad for Jisung, which you already knew,” Seungmin started. 

Jeongin nodded, “Cinnamon and roses.”

Seungmin cringed, “Disgusting...Anyways, So Hyunjin asked him out and Jisung ended up panicking and saying that he doesn’t want to date a witch and that he doesn’t even like guys! But he  _ does _ like guys, he  _ does _ want to date a witch, and that witch is  _ Hyunjin!” _

“ _ Holy shit! _ ” Jeongin gaped at Seungmin, “You have to be joking right?”

“I’m not! That’s the worse part!” Seungmin exclaimed, “So now Hyunjin hates him more than anything for leading him on for two years-“

“Two years?!” Jeongin interrupted. 

Seungmin nodded his head quickly in confirmation, “Hyunjin is harsh about it too! I can’t count the amount of times Jisung has cried himself to sleep in my room because of something Hyunjin said to him,” Seungmin frowned at the thought of the fairy crying in his room to the point he runs out of energy and falls asleep with a headache from all the crying that Felix and Minho can definitely hear next door. 

“That’s really shitty,” Jeongin said, “I hope they can at least be friends again.”

Seungmin nodded, “Jisung’s tried, but Hyunjin always ends up even more mad at him than they started.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah,” Seungmin sighed, “It’s a mess.”

“Could be worse,” Jeongin said as the reached the apartment building, “Hyunjin could be trying to kill Jisung?”

Seungmin froze with his hand on the door knob of the side door, “He has.”

Jeongin laughed nervously, “What?” He asked when he noticed how serious Seungmin seemed to be. 

Seungmin didn’t respond and just quietly opened the door and walked in, Jeongin following him inside, both boys greeted to the site of Changbin sitting in front of the refrigerator, lights off in the kitchen, eating Woojin’s leftovers from the night before. 

“I’m telling Woojin,” Seungmin threatened. 

“Please don’t,” Changbin quietly begged the demon. 

“Woojin!” The two youngest both yelled for the eldest who quickly came down into the kitchen in time to see Changbin putting the leftovers back into the fridge. 

The two made eye contact with each other and Changbin  _ bolted _ out of the kitchen for any sort of protection he could get away from the alchemist who chased after the youngest vampire. 

“ _ Crackheads _ ,” Jeongin whispered to himself as Seungmin laughed loudly at the problem they caused for Changbin, but it was cut short from the serious tone from Chan that came from the living room calling for all the roommates. 

The youngest two made their way into the living room together to already see mostly everyone there and a worried Felix holding a growling Minho whose tail was fluffed out of some sort of negative emotion. Jeongin glanced over to Seungmin who was plugging his nose as to not smell the negative emotions in the room. 

“Okay,” Chan started once everyone was in the room, “Minho said that he saw a surplus of hunters just while he was sitting at the window today and not just witch hunters, but vampire, werewolf, fae,  _ a lot _ .”

Hyunjin scoffed as he watched Minho jump from Felix’s arms and ran into the bathroom to shift back, “Just kill them before they can kill us. Simple,” he said. 

“Do you never learn your lesson?” Minho called out as he exited the bathroom and joined everyone back in the living room. 

Hyunjin’s eyes immediately turned hostile to the older witch and he opened his mouth to say something back before he was stopped by Chan who continued talking. 

“Because of this sudden surplus of hunters,” He said, “I don’t want anyone going out at night unless you absolutely  _ have  _ to, okay? That includes you Jeongin.”

“Me?” Jeongin questioned, “Why me?”

“I don’t want to take any risks that you could get followed,” Chan told him with a frown, “Hunters are more dangerous than a feral werewolf.”

Jeongin had no idea what that meant, but thinking back to the cold glare from that hunter at the market? He had to agree. 

The room started to clear out once Chan said they were dismissed as long as everyone understood why there would be no more night time walks until the hunter population goes back down. Everyone left except for Jeongin and the three witches who each had a different emotion masking their face. 

“Channie won’t tell you this, so we will, okay?” Hyunjin said with the usual bite and venom in his bell like voice, but Jeongin had quickly learned what he sounded like when mad and it was worse than when his mother would get mad. 

“Tell me what?” Jeongin asked the three. 

“Just because you’re human  _ does not _ mean that the hunters won’t hesitate,” Minho told him. 

“If you want out now you can and won’t be affected by anything, but that has to be  _ now _ ,” Hyunjin said, leaning forward in his chair and resting his chin on his hand, “But if you do  _ I  _ won’t hesitate to get rid of you to protect everyone here,” he promised. 

“ _ Hyunjin!”  _ Felix gasped at the older witch, “You could easily give him the potion to make him forget! Stop trying to kill everyone!”

“I’ve been here two days and I’ve already done like twenty grocery runs for you guys to have half a mind to leave,” Jeongin told them, “But I’m not going to because I don’t really care so,” He trailed off. 

All three witches were staring at him with wide eyes at the fact Jeongin didn’t care if it meant he could possibly be in danger by staying. 

Hyunjin smiled and it was probably the most genuine Jeongin had seen since he arrived, “How interesting,” was all he said before standing up and walking away, the other two witches following after him with their hands held together. 

Jeongin would probably never be able to get a clear reading on Hyunjin’s emotions or thoughts. He had met some people like that before, but they always had something a lot deeper to it than just being a bitch. Maybe there was something deeper? Felix had said Hyunjin was in a coven so why is he here? Jeongin shook his head to clear that thought from his mind before making his way up to his room to sleep for the night only to find all three of Minho’s cats asleep on his bed and in the center of it no less. Jeongin sighed and sat down at his desk to let the cats sleep for a bit longer before he was going to move them to a pillow he would put on the floor for them. 

He never really thought he would end up in this type of situation. It was every imaginative child’s dream to somehow end up friends with witches and fairies, but Jeongin had just wanted to finish high school with normal roommates who were probably in college. Instead he ended up with  _ one  _ roommate who has been to school while the other six could barely work the tv and four of them were hopeless at romance. 

Jeongin sighed as he pulled out his laptop to just mindlessly scroll through the internet, cringing when he saw the date and realized he starts school in less than a month. He shut his laptop almost immediately and moved the cats off his bed, leaving them with a pillow on the floor as he tried to fall asleep for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah hyunjin is a bitch but so am I so 😎 ya know?


	4. He Can’t be That Cute, Babe

“Please come out?” Felix stuck his hand under the couch where his best friend was hiding from the storm that was going on outside. 

Jeongin, Jisung, and Seungmin had been on the same couch watching a movie together to pass the storm and for half that time Felix had been used as Seungmin’s leg rest as he tried to bribe a scared Minho out from under the couch. 

Minho made some sort of distressed meowing when Felix tried to pull him out, causing Jisung to snort with amusement. 

“He sounds like that video of the cat going ‘ _ no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!’ _ that Jeongin showed me, he sounds stupid,” Jisung teased. The fairy yelped in pain when Minho swiped at his ankle, “Control your boyfriend!”

Felix huffed, “He’s not my boyfriend- No! Don’t go even further under!”

“The  _ one _ time I don’t have my plant mister,” Jisung mumbled. 

Felix gasped at the fairy, “Don’t you  _ dare! _ ” He warned. 

Jisung was about to speak again, but once he saw Hyunjin enter the room he shut his mouth and focused on the movie, but he couldn’t help sneaking some glances over to the witch who had flopped onto the other couch. 

“You look drunk,” Seungmin commented, not looking away from the screen. 

Hyunjin just hummed at the demon in response and  _ wow _ , Seungmin was right, Hyunjin looked like an absolute mess. He was soaked, his hair was a mess, his eyes were puffy and red, and he just over all looked upset. 

Felix got up from the floor and went to the closet to get Hyunjin a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, the older witch thanking him quietly and if Hyunjin was thanking  _ anyone  _ then something is definitely wrong. 

“Hyunjinnie?” Jisung said quietly. 

“Don’t call me that,” Hyunjin mumbled, “I don’t have the energy to deal with you.”

“I just wanted to know if something happened,” Jisung whispered loud enough for Hyunjin to hear, “Sorry.”

The witch closed his eyes and exhaled in annoyance, just letting it go without causing a fight. 

If Jeongin had learned anything from his week of residency in Seoul it’s that Hyunjin is never willingly in the same room as Jisung, let alone willing to speak to him.

Felix sat down next to Hyunjin on the couch and adjusted the blanket on the taller’s shoulders. Minho ended up getting the courage to come out from under the couch, almost running back under when he heard a crash of thunder, but he managed to make his way onto Hyunjin’s lap and making himself comfortable under his arm in between Felix. 

“So,” Seungmin said as Jeongin paused the movie, “Want to talk about it?”

Hyunjin sighed, “You know that cute boy who  _ always _ goes to the cafe when I work?” Not waiting for a response he continued, “Well, he asked me out on a date and I was like yeah, why not?”

Felix seemed to realize the end of Hyunjin’s story before he could even get to it, “Jinnie, did he-“

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, “I got stood up and waited in the rain for an hour.”

“He can’t be that cute if he’s gonna do that to Hwang Hyunjin,” Jeongin said in an attempt to make Hyunjin feel a bit better and it seemed to work because he smiled for a second. 

“What an asshole,” Jisung muttered. 

“What would  _ you _ know?” Hyunjin shot at Jisung with the normal venom back in his voice, “You’re not any better than him.”

“I didn’t even do anything!” Jisung frowned, “I was just saying-“

“Maybe you should just  _ stop  _ saying anything!” Hyunjin yelled, “Or would that be too hard for you to do since you’re so fucking bad at even being a fairy?”

“I was just saying that what he did is shitty and-“

“I don’t give a single  _ fuck _ if you think it’s shitty, okay?” Hyunjin interrupted again, “I’m cold, I’m tired, I’m hungry, and I’m  _ pissed _ .  _ You  _ are the last person I want to deal with right now.” 

“I’m-“

“Just shut the _fuck_ _up_ for once Han!” Hyunjin was getting angrier and angrier by the second and the plants in the room were becoming an ugly dead brown shade. 

“I’m just  _ trying _ , okay?” Jisung whispered with tears in his eyes. 

Jeongin  _ wanted _ to step in, but he knew how Hyunjin wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him down just as harshly as he would with any conversation he had with Jisung. 

“Well  _ stop _ trying,” Hyunjin spat. 

And with that he stood up and stormed up the steps with Minho still in his arms. Felix frowned apologetically to the three on the couch before chasing up after Hyunjin to either comfort him, get Minho back, or both. 

“You okay?” Jeongin asked Jisung who just nodded in response. 

Seungmin and Jeongin both frowned at the silent response, but let the topic drop and played the movie again. 

  
  


It was still storming about two hours later and it had gotten dark enough that the two vampires had woken up and were now in the kitchen trying their best to make cookies. 

Jisung had fallen asleep during what became a movie marathon that they somehow picked up Woojin on the way during halfway of one of The Hobbit movies. 

There was a loud crash in the kitchen and a small “oops” that made Jisung wake up and the alchemist get up to see what the vampires had broken this time. Seungmin nudged Jeongin’s side to get his attention and the demon glanced over to the fairy. Jeongin got the hint that he wanted to talk to him alone for a minute and followed Woojin into the kitchen. 

“You don’t put knives where the whisks go in the hand mixer!” Woojin scolded the vampires. 

“Knives mix!” Changbin yelled. 

“Knives don’t mix,” Jeongin told the two vampires, Woojin nodding supportively next to him. 

“They don’t mix?!” The two asked with wide eyes. 

“But the point fits in the mixer hooker thingy!” Chan complained. 

“No they fucking don’t?” Jeongin said in shock, yanking the knives out of the hand mixer, “This is circular and these,” He showed the two the kitchen knives, “Are not even close!”

“What did you even put in here?” Woojin asked. 

“You guys are making cookies right?” Jeongin asked, cringing at the bowl when he sniffed it.

“Of course we’re making cookies!” Changbin exclaimed. 

“Have they ever baked before?” Jeongin whispered to Woojin who shook his head. 

Jeongin sighed, “What did you put in here?”

“Ah, well uhm,” Chan stuttered nervously knowing that the two had messed up badly, “Well the recipe said that it needed sugar and Changbin remembered that  _ soda _ has sugar so we used that and-“

“I have heard enough,” Jeongin cut Chan’s rambling short, afraid of literally anything he was going to say after that, “How about we start over and making something for Hyunjin together?” He offered, “He had a bad day and I’m sure these will make him feel better,” Jeongin added as he watched Minho jump onto the counter and grab a piece of chicken in his mouth and run out of the kitchen and Jeongin was  _ positive  _ the vampires were going to put what was stolen into the cookie batter. 

Jeongin sighed again. Living here was like living with a bunch of aliens who got to Earth a solid two seconds ago and were learning everything. Even  _ Felix _ who lived as a human for a majority of his life seemed to be rather shit with everything outside of magic, but the vampires and Seungmin were definitely the worst (Jisung was on thin fucking ice). 

  
  


The trio worked on probably too long on the peanut butter cookies they made for the hostile witch. The house smelled of peanut butter and it had gotten Minho’s attention since he was poking his head into the kitchen, piece of chicken still in his mouth. Jeongin didn’t know if he wanted to know just why Minho was so... _ cat _ or if he didn’t want to know at all, but it was weird how he hadn’t eaten his chicken yet. 

Jeongin put the now cooled cookies onto a plate and made his way to Hyunjin’s room. The two vampires had quickly made their way back into their basement once the rain had started to stop despite it being near sundown. They must be very sensitive to the sunlight. 

When Jeongin made it all the way up the stairs he saw Minho patiently sitting in front of Hyuniin’s room with the piece of chicken still in his mouth and that’s when Jeongin realized that it was a gift for Hyunjin. 

Jeongin reached down to pet Minho on the head, but the witch growled in warning before he could. 

“One day, bitch,” Jeongin whispered to Minho as he knocked on the bedroom door. 

The door opened soon after by a much more calmed down Hyunjin who smiled gently at Minho as he stretched his body on Hyunjin’s leg to give him the piece of chicken before running into the room to Felix. 

Hyunjin turned to Jeongin and for a second the younger was shocked by just how  _ handsome _ the witch was when he wasn’t angry. He had a gentle smile on his face and he looked more relaxed. It was a nice change from his usual cold glare and bitch face. 

“Oh,” Jeongin snapped out of his thoughts, “Chan said you like peanut butter cookies, so we made you some.”

“We?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Chan, Chanbin, and me,” Jeongin told him. 

Hyunjin moved away from the door, a silent invitation for Jeongin to enter, the human smiled and entered the room. It was a nice room with fairy lights above his large and plush bed, a small couch was in the other corner of the room with multiple blankets and pillows on it, and a coffee table with a tea set was on it. On the shelves were various framed black and white pictures of Hyunjin and people who he seemed close to and one single unframed and folded picture of Hyunjin and Jisung. He seemed a lot happier in those pictures, especially the one with a girl who was in almost every picture. 

“Who are these people?” Jeongin asked, setting down the cookies next to the tea set on the coffee table, Minho immediately jumping onto the table to try and steal one. 

Hyunjin looked over to where Jeongin was looking and frowned, “They were my coven.”

“What happened to them?” Jeongin asked, “If you don’t mind me asking,” Was Jeongin overstepping? Yes. Did he care? Of course he did, but he wanted to know if it would explain any of Hyunjin’s rage towards anything that breathes. 

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin said, sitting down next to Felix on the bed, “They were- They got killed,” Hyunjin said, “By hunters,” He added. 

“What happened?” Jeongin asked, sitting on the couch next to a patient looking Minho. 

“Why do you wanna know?” Hyunjin shot at the youngest. 

“Because he cares, Jinnie,” Felix told him with a small smile. Maybe Jeongin did care or maybe he was just curious, but either way Felix was a complete sweetheart who deserved the world in his opinion. 

Hyunjin sighed, “I don’t know…” He whispered, “I wasn’t there when it all happened, but when I came back our entire camp was burning and everyone was dead. I still don’t know what happened or if  _ anyone _ had managed to get out. Then a few months later Chan found me.”

Jeongin’s mouth formed a small ‘O’ at Hyunjin’s story. It explained why he was so willing to kill any human who got on his nerves and why he had told Jeongin he wouldn’t have a chance to say anything if he had moved out. 

“We all have our own story for being here,” Felix told Jeongin with a small smile, “Some are sadder that others, but Chan found us and takes care of us.”

“What’s you’re story?” Jeongin asked the freckled witch who smiled painfully at the question. 

“I told you before,” He said, “I was moving from Australia to here and I-“

“Felix just tell him,” Hyunjin interrupted. 

Felix took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before speaking, “I got kicked out of the orphanage I was living at and dropped out of high school to work a few jobs to get a plane ticket to Korea. My parents both died in a train accident and I guess the orphanage didn’t want to have someone like me there anymore. I didn’t know any Korean at the time, but luckily Chan spoke English and he said he would be able to provide a place to live while I tried to finish high school, but I dropped out again anyways.”

Jeongin wanted to cry for the boy. What he knew about the witches now is that they seemed to have a hard life before meeting Chan. 

Jeongin looked down at Minho who had sat down in his lap during Felix’s story, “What about you?” He asked the fluffy cat. 

“I can tell him if you want, Min.” Felix offered, Hyunjin immediately looking disinterested. The witch nodded his small head slightly at his best friend’s suggestion.

“So, Minho used to be in a coven, but I’m sure one of us already told you that,” Jeongin couldn’t remember if he had been told or not, so Felix continued, “Well he got cast out for breaking a few coven rules and since he uses transfiguration magic he lived as a street cat for a long time until Chan eventually found him.”

Hyunjin scoffed, “A few rules…You know for a fact even if you weren’t in a coven that he broke coven  _ laws _ .”

“I’m sure it could have all been cleared-“

“I know you want to defend you’re boyfriend, fuck buddy, whatever you two are, but he broke so many laws I can’t even count on one hand!” Hyunjin spat at Felix, the youngest witch flinching at his tone. . 

“He used magic no one in his coven used, he put them at risk multiple times, he brought a  _ human _ to the coven, and, most importantly, he was  _ fucking  _ the coven leader!” Hyunjin yelled right at Felix. 

“No he wasn’t,” Felix mumbled, tears in his eyes. 

“Ask him yourself,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes and left his own room. 

Felix wiped at his eyes before glancing over to Jeongin and Minho, who was staring at the floor shamefully. It seemed to have been enough for Felix because he immediately ran out of the room, Minho running after him only to be stopped by the door that had unconventionally shut when Felix had left. 

Jeongin could understand that Felix would be upset especially if he didn’t know, but it’s not like the two were actually dating so that was where the situation had lost Jeongin. Those witches were caught up in  _ only  _ drama and maybe that’s because there were just so many of them in the house or maybe because one of them was a dickhead, but it was a lot of drama. 

Jeongin should spend more time with Woojin or Seungmin at this point. He  _ would _ spend more time with the vampires, but he can barely ever stay up past eleven so that was a no go. Why they didn’t invest in black out curtains was beyond Jeongin to the point he was fairly certain they didn’t know they existed. 

Jeongin was snapped out of his thoughts by Minho screaming at him for him to open the door that was in his way. Jeongin sighed and opened it, watching Minho run into the nearest bathroom and come back out a few seconds later, frantically running over to Felix’s room. 

Jeongin ignored him and entered his own room which, unfortunately for him, was right next to Felix’s room and he could hear almost everything being said before it went silent around ten minutes later. 

Jeongin had accidentally ended up staying awake until around one in the morning watching some cartoon that Jisung was almost watching, but he would never finish once Hyunjin came into the room and would scoff at him for watching a “kid’s show’. Maybe it would make him happy if Jeongin watched it with him one day? It was a good show and Jeongin remembers watching Doraemon as a child so it was a nice trip down memory lane, plus Jisung seemed so invested in it. 

He flopped onto his back when he realized he was getting the  _ exact  _ mindset that the girls in his past classes would get from those dating simulator games and would ask him which he would prefer. It was stupid!

“Just treat them how you normally treat your friends, Yang,” He told himself before remembering he didn’t exactly  _ have  _ friends before these people. 

Jeongin shut his laptop and laid back onto his bed, staring out at the dark sky and it’s lack of stars being replaced with bright hues of various pinks, blues, and yellows from the bright buildings. He closed his eyes and hoped that it would rain again tomorrow so he could spend some time with Changbin and Chan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NEVER FUCKING UPDATING THIS SKDKSKSKSKS-
> 
> N E WAYS UNSUBSCRIBE TO SMTOWN


	5. Magic is Dangerous, but Let’s Not Talk About That

“You have no idea how annoying it is to be called his ‘best friend’ all the damn time!” Minho complained. 

“Mhmm,” Hyunjin hummed over his cauldron in disinterest. 

Much to Jeongin’s dismay it had  _ not _ rained  _ and _ everyone except for the two oldest witches and the vampires were working in the cafe, except for Seungmin, but he was in his study room and refused to let a human in, so Jeongin invited himself into the witch’s study which looked exactly like a typical witch’s house. 

“I mean,” Minho said in frustration, “I’m not subtle am I?”

Jeongin shook his head from where he had his face stuck in one of Felix’s books looking over the detailed noted he had written in. Felix seemed to take his studies rather seriously. 

Hyunjin sighed, “Listen Min,” He looked over to Minho who was waiting patiently for him to continue, Hyunjin picked up a small purplish-pink vial from his shelf, “Just give him this.”

Hyunjin dangled the vial in front of his face, one hand on his hip and mischievous smirk on his face. 

“Is that-“ Minho cut himself off when Hyunjin nodded his head. 

“Seven days. One week,” Hyunjin told him, “Have him drink it and you get your way with him. You can easily put it in his tea and he’ll never know! He won’t even remember anything that’ll happen!”

“That sounds dangerous,” Jeongin mused. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Hyunjin hummed in a sickly sweet voice, “It is!”

“I can’t do that to him,” Minho said, but if you asked Jeongin it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of it. 

Hyunjin just dangled the vial in his hands again, “Here kitty.”

“Ew!” Minho gagged “Never call me that again!”

“Well you are,” Hyunjin put the dangerous potion into the palm of Minho’s hand, “Felix is your catnip and I’m just giving you a little something to make sure you get it.”

Minho stared at the vial in his hand and closed it in his fist, “How does it  _ actually _ work, harlot?”

Hyunjin sighed in annoyance, “Give him  _ half _ the vial in his drink and he’ll immediately be spell bound to you as long as you’re the person to give it to him,” He told the transfiguration witch. 

“Min you can’t  _ actually  _ give that to him,” Jeongin tried to reason. 

“What happens if I give him all of it?” Minho asked, ignoring Jeongin. 

Hyunjin’s smirk grew, “Let’s just say things will get... _ heated _ .”

“Minho really you aren’t actually gonna  _ give  _ Felix that, right?” Jeongin asked again. 

Minho side glanced over to him before looking back to Hyunjin, “What’s the catch?”

Jeongin’s jaw dropped at the same time Hyunjin smiled dangerously. 

“No catch!” Hyunjin said, “Anything for the name of love!” He sing-songed mockingly. 

Minho scoffed, “No way,” He said, tossing the vial back to Hyunjin who caught it with a bored expression, “You brewed that up yourself and that’s  _ definitely  _ the most dangerous love potion I’ve ever heard of.”

“You’re loss then,” Hyunjin hummed, putting the vial back in its place on the shelf, “I know you want to use it, so maybe if you ask nicely I’ll whip up a weaker one for you.”

Jeongin watched Hyunjin put some herb into his cauldron with natural ease as Minho seemed to contemplate his offer. 

“Jeongin,” Minho looked over to the boy sitting on the floor, “What would you do if someone gave you a love potion?”

Ah, there it was. The dating simulator question he got all the time in his old high school. He thought about it for a few seconds before answering Minho’s question. 

“Honestly? I would hate you,” Jeongin said simply, “You took advantage of me and I wouldn’t be able to forgive you.”

Minho nodded his head in understanding, but one look over to the witch who  _ once again _ had the small vial in his hands and most of the logic seemed to have left him.

Jeongin was going to rip his own hair out if he spent  _ one  _ more second with any of these crackhead ass witches, Felix included. Jeongin shut the book he had been reading and put it back in the stack he picked it up from, quietly leaving the room from the witches who’s conversation on the potion had started up again. 

He entered the living room where Minho’s three cats were playing together in and took one look at the clock, realizing he was so hungry because it was three in the afternoon and he hadn’t even eaten breakfast. Jeongin pet one of the cats on the head accidentally startling her. 

“Sorry!” Jeongin squeaked, “Continue playing! I’ll just leave.”

Jeongin made his way into the kitchen, jumping slightly when he saw Jisung working hard on...Something. He was surrounded by glass jars, plants, and herbs in traditional styled stone bowls and was currently mashing a yellow plant in a granite pestle and mortar. He seemed hard at work, but once Jeongin took another step into the kitchen he gained the fairy’s attention. 

“Hi, Innie!” Jisung happily said. 

“Innie?” Jeongin questioned. 

“It’s your nickname now!” Jisung smiled at him. 

Jeongin never really thought about having a cutesy nickname before, but Jisung looked so happy about it so who was he to say no?

“What are you doing?” Jeongin asked as the fairy put some honey into the mortar before grinding it into the mixture with some green tea. 

“I’m making some remedies,” Jisung told him, “I did this a lot back at my old home and we need them rather often since we can’t go to the doctors.”

“You can’t go to the doctors?” Jeongin asked, a little shocked. He didn’t really know what Jisung had meant by “old home”, but he figured it was some other story as to why he’s here. 

Jisung smiled, not looking up from his work, “Yup! We don’t have health insurance and also we aren’t exactly human like you.” He explained, “And my remedies work a lot better than those pills doctors prescribe.”

“What are you making now?” Jeongin’s interest was peaked by this more than anything the witches did, it seemed a lot more peaceful than the chaotic and dangerous spells. 

“I’m making something for sore throats,” He told the human as he put some ginger into the mixture and what looked like honeysuckle, “Wanna help?”

“Sure!” Jeongin exclaimed in excitement. 

Jisung giggled at him and handed Jeongin the pestle. 

“Once the ginger and honeysuckle are mixed in put a teaspoon of sugar in and mix it again,” Jisung instructed while he filled a black ceramic kettle with hot water, white tea leaves, and rose petals. 

“Can even a human make these?” Jeongin asked, adding in the measured out sugar. 

Jisung shook his head as he pulled out small matching tea cups with his kettle. Jeongin figured Jisung owned all of these traditional looking things since no one else seemed to use them, his tea set looked more Chinese than Korean compared to his pestle and mortar that had Hangul etched into the sides. 

“You  _ can _ , but it isn’t going to work the same way,” He told Jeongin, “You have to use the plants from the that fairies have settled in, they aren’t difficult to find, but you shouldn’t go out searching for them.”

“Fairies aren’t from, like a different realm?” Jeongin asked, stupidly ignorant to the topic. 

Jisung laughed loudly at the question, “No!” He exclaimed between laughs, “The only one from a different realm, as you put it, is Seungmin- You don’t have to mix that anymore.”

Jeongin put the pestle down and just watched quietly as the small fairy poured two cups of the tea and put them on a small wooden tray. 

“I’ll be right back,” He told the younger, “Can you put that into one of the jars and put it into the back of the pantry, please?” He didn’t wait for a response as he took the tea and went down the hall. 

Jeongin did exactly as he was told, carefully putting the remedy into the glass jar and setting it down in the back of the pantry. 

When he turned around Jisung was already back and hard at work measuring out tea leaves and other things. 

“What’s next?” Jeongin asked. 

Jisung smiled as he measured out the weight of dried cranberries, “This is for sickness once winter comes.”

“That’s specific,” Jeongin hummed. 

“Hyunjin gets sick in the winter a lot,” Jisung told him while he measured out mint leaves, “He never dresses for the weather.”

“You must care about him a lot, huh?” The younger asked as Jisung put the cranberries and some sort of pink flower into the mortar. 

“Yeah,” He smiled painfully, “But I messed it up with him.”

Jeongin didn’t continue the topic of Hyunjin, knowing it was sensitive for Jisung. Before the silence between the two got to awkwardness Jeongin remembered about the night he ended up being awake too late. 

“Oh, Uhm I was wondering if you wanted to watch that cartoon you watch a lot with me?” Jeongin asked. 

Jisung only stared at him with wide eyes, so Jeongin continued, “I mean it’s a nostalgic show for me and you seem to like it a lot too, but you never watch it for too long in a day so-“

Jisung chuckled and looked back down at his mixture before adding in the tea leaves, “Sure, Innie! No one ever really watched tv with me besides Seungmin.”

“You two are good friends, huh?” 

“Yes, but I’m much closer with Channie and Binnie,” Jisung hummed thoughtfully before adding, “It used to be only us three.”

“Really?” Jeongin questioned. 

“Mhmm!” The fairy hummed, “We found Seungmin in I think maybe 1989? The others showed up somewhere in the 2000’s.”

1989?! Thirty years ago?! Well, once Jeongin thought about it, it made sense that a demon, vampires, and a fucking fairy would be alive and young to this day. 

“Uhm, how old is Chan?” Jeongin nervously asked. 

Jisung stopped his mixing and put his hands on the counter, “Good question!” He exclaimed, “What year was The Purge in Australia again…”

“The Purge?” Jeongin asked. That didn’t sound like a good thing to him and he could take a wild guess as to what it was if it involved Chan.

Jisung nodded his head, “The extermination of vampires, witches, pixies, and  _ so _ many more.” He started, “The British decided that in their colonies there needed to be an ‘extermination’ in the early 1800’s...So many people died and a lot of humans were accused of being witches in Europe. A lot of people were able to escape to either Asia or America where these problems weren’t happening,” The fairy told Jeongin. 

It sounded horrible and it was obvious it had been lost in history at some point, but he had definitely heard about the witch trials in Europe and he vaguely remembers being told about one in America? He doesn’t care enough about history outside of Korea to bother remembering and even then Korea was on thin ice. He hated history class. 

“But anyways!” Jisung started to change the subject when he noticed Jeongin’s silence, “You start school soon right?”

“Yeah,” Jeongin nodded, “In August.”

It was getting closer and closer to the dreaded month once school would begin. Jeongin had around two weeks before he started his senior year in a school he doesn’t know filled with  _ people _ he doesn’t know, so to say his anxiety was high was an understatement. 

Multiple hours passed with Jisung that even the vampires were starting to wake up and the cafe was closed for the night. Jeongin put the last jar into the pantry and shut the door to it while Jisung was cleaning up their mess of the counter. 

Jeongin had shown everyone how to use the game station that they had, but never used and now it was a championship of Mario Kart in the living room including: shouting, screaming, swearing, and selling off Felix. What was Felix being sold  _ for?  _ Jeongin had absolutely no idea, but apparently it didn’t bother two people since Hyunjin was going through the fridge with Minho in his arms. Jisung had left the kitchen as Hyunjin was entering it. 

“You had a productive day, huh?” Hyunjin asked the human while showing a jar of pickled to Minho who only hit his head slightly in distaste. 

“Yeah!” Jeongin happily said in response, “It’s interesting to see how different everything you guys do is.”

“Hmm, I guess so- Stop hitting me, fucker!” Hyunjin yelled to the witch in his arms. 

Jeongin smiled in amusement at the two, “What’s Felix being offered for by the way?”

“Offered? Oh!” Hyunjin realized what Jeongin was talking about, “A hug or something I don't know or care enough and Minho doesn’t have thumbs most of the time so- Just eat a fucking pickle you furry!” 

Jeongin watch as Minho’s paw hit Hyunjin on the cheek and Hyunjin hit him with a head of lettuce, making his fluffy coat wet. 

At a close look Jeongin could see the vial from earlier that day in Hyunjin’s red laced sleeve. He hoped it was just there to taunt Minho and not that he was going to give it to someone, but that’s not Jeongin’s business. 

“Yay!” Woojin suddenly cheered, “Lixie!”

“Not fair!” Changbin yelled and Jeongin could hear characters already being selected, “Another round and winner gets a kiss on the cheek from Felixie!”

“I don’t want a Felix kiss,” Seungmin said

“I haven’t agreed to any of this.”

Jeongin didn’t think a cat could purr out of sadness, but Minho wasn’t a cat after all. 

“Take the pickle, love,” Hyunjin held a small sweet pickle in front of Minho’s face who took it as if he was being handed a weapon for no reason. 

  
  
  
  


“Hyunjin you absolutely  _ cannot _ blame Jisung for something he didn’t even do!” Minho yelled. 

“I’m not  _ saying _ it was his fault!” Hyunjin yelled back. 

“You  _ very _ heavily implied it!” Minho was already getting frustrated as he hid Jisung behind him, “You’re only blaming him for that bullshit because you’re petty and so fucking immature!”

“Minho’s right,” Chan stepped in, “You can’t blame him for everything that happens to you.”

“Mario Party was a bad idea,” Seugmin sighed. 

“I have never met a group of people as dramatic as all of you,” Jeongin sighed. 

The game only allowed four people at a time to play and right now it was Hyunjin, Jisung, Minho, and Seungmin’s turn to play. 

“Sit down and continue playing you fucks,” Changbin told them as he threw more iron supplements into his mouth like it was popcorn. 

“Why are we doing a four person round?” Felix asked from his corner on the couch, “There’s nine of us.”

“Because-“ Chan was going to answer before he cut himself off as Felix’s words started to sink in, “Oh shit…”

“First you accidentally set a building on fire in the 90’s, then you let a human in, and now you can’t do basic division?” Hyunjin remarked- Wait Chan set a building on fire? 

“In my defense!” Chan exclaimed, Jeongin thinking he was going to exclaim the building he set on fire, “Jeongin had said it would be nice to be with people like him! So, you know, I thought he was like a fairy or something like that-“

Minho cut Chan’s ramble short, “Like him?”

Everyone looked over to Jeongin whose face was turning redder by the second, “Oh, you know it’s hard to come across people like me in Korea so when I was told that you guys were  _ different _ I-I figured it was different like...me,” Jeongin. 

“You mean gay?” Hyunjin asked loudly, “You really don’t have anything to worry about, Minho is more flaming than all of us.”

“Flaming?” Chan asked, curiosity lacing his voice. 

“He’s just really gay, Channie.” Hyunjin explained with another fake candy like smile. 

Chan’s mouth formed a small ‘O’ as he reached for the iron supplements in the halloween candy bowl. 

“I know, I guess,” Jeongin thought for a second on how he should word this, “I’ve never told anyone before.”

Felix lifted his head from his knees and looked at Jeongin with sleepy eyes, “I know from personal experience it can be a hard thing to do. You don’t know how someone is going to react even if you think you know them like the back of your hand.”

Woojin nodded his head in agreement, “You’re able to trust us Jeongin as long as we can trust you.”

“Yeah,” Chan chimed in, “You may not be as stray as we all were, but we are all just kids who were lost.”

Jeongin stared at Chan with wide eyes. He never really thought of himself as ‘lost’ and more as ‘out of place’. 

“Can I go to bed now?” Felix asked while sleepily rubbing one of his eyes and curling into Chan’s side. 

Jeongin looked at the time, it couldn’t be that late could it- No, it was past two in the morning it was definitely that late. 

“I can’t wait for winter so we can see Channie and Binnie earlier,” Felix said, closing his eyes to fall asleep. 

Minho sighed and picked Felix up off the couch, whispering something to him that made the freckled boy smile before carrying him up the stairs. 

The others soon made their way upstairs as Chan and Changbin decided it would be a good idea to put the iron supplements in the blender for some reason and Woojin decided to supervise them. 

How did Jeongin end up with a demon in his room who was highly invested in his phone? Once again he had no idea, but Seungmin seemed to enjoy a video of a cat he had found on twitter. 

“Can I keep this?” Seungmin asked. 

“What?”

“This box,” He said, “Can I keep it?”

“Uhm,” Jeongin looked at him, “No.”

Seungmin frowned in disappointment and swiped through the phone some more. 

“Can I sleep here?” Seungmin asked. 

“What?” Jeongin looked up from his book at Seungmin’s sudden question. 

“Can I sleep here?” He asked again. 

“Why? You have your own room.” Jeongin looked back to his book. 

“Yeah, but,” Seungmin hesitated, “I don’t like to sleep alone.”

“Who do you normally sleep with?”

“Woojin,” The demon said simply, “But he’s staying up with Changbin and I don’t wanna stay up later.”

“Go sleep with Jisung then.”

“He’s staying up for some flower thing or something.”

Jeongin closed his book, folding down the corner of the page, “Then sleep with Hyunjin.”

Seungmin visibly shivered, “No! Absolutely not! You don’t interrupt his sleep.”

Jeongin sighed in defeat. His bed was big enough for both of them so there was really no getting around it and the demon seemed adamant about spending the night in Jeongin’s room.

“Fine,” He sighed, “But no cuddles, I’m not a big fan of them.”

Seungmin frowned but nodded and crawled under the sheets on the other side of the bed. Jeongin sighed again, Seungmin really could have spent the night in Jisung’s room in Jeongin’s opinion, but he had already agreed to it and Seungmin was already falling asleep. 

Jeongin climbed out of the bed and opened the door to turn the hallway light on for when Woojin came upstairs to go to his room. He shut the door and flicked the light switch down, climbing over Seungmin to get to the other side of the bed. 

He wasn’t trying to be a dick, but he did feel a bit bad when he heard Seungmin scoot closer to him in the bed. 

“Jeongin?” Seungmin whispered, Jeongin hummed in response, “Can we cuddle? Just for tonight?”

Jeongin sighed and shifted his body so that he was facing Seungmin, “Fine,” He really just wanted to sleep and if cuddling was going to make Seungmin sleep then fine, they could cuddle.

The demon immediately latched onto Jeongin and sighed happily. Jeongin really didn’t like cuddles, yet he was the one who fell asleep in Seungmin’s arms first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been watching Ratatouille every day for the past few days and honestly this movie just gets better and better every time


	6. And I Oop-

Jeongin was sat at one of the tables tucked into a corner and farthest away from everything and everyone, tapping his fingers onto the side of his iced coffee nervously. At least he was  _ trying  _ to get used to being around a large number of people at once before school started. 

Seungmin had definitely been right about Hyunjin using some sort of enchantment on the cafe when he was working in it. Currently it was Hyunjin and Woojin’s shift, Felix’s had just ended around five minutes ago and Minho’s was going to start soon.

Jeongin took a sip of his coffee, accidentally downing half of it when he saw someone walking over to his table.

It was a short girl, definitely much shorter than Changbin, with short, nice kept hair, she had a beauty mark on her nose, and her outfit was nicely matched. Despite this, Jeongin still wanted nothing to do with her and wished he hadn’t just drank so much of his coffee. 

“Hi,” The girl said, “Mind if I sit here?”

Jeongin didn’t say anything. He  _ wanted _ to say “no, go away” but instead he chewed on the inside of his lip nervously and nodded his head. 

The girl pulled out the other chair and sat down with her own to-go coffee in hand. He heard her start to say something, but Jeongin’s attention was now focused on Hyunjin who was sitting at one of the tables with an attractive guy, who looked a little bit older than Minho, flirtatiously leaning over the table in his seat.

“S-sorry, what?” Jeongin said once the girl had finished talking, looking back to her and not what was happening on the other side of the cafe. 

The girl smiled at him, “I said I’m Haewon.”

“Oh,” Jeongin whispered to himself, “Uhm, I’m Jeongin.”

Jeongin let the conversation fall as he heard the door to the shop open and see Hyunjin and the man he was talking to leave the cafe, a quick look to the front of the shop and Woojin hadn’t noticed, but Minho did and he looked  _ pissed _ . It was becoming nightfall, so that was one of Chan’s rules broken and Hyunjin had just gone somewhere with a human without telling anyone where he would be. 

“Uhm, sorry,” Jeongin apologized, Haewon looking at him with interest, “I’m not that good at talking to people.”

Haewon smiled at him, “I figured, but it’s okay.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Are you attending a school here?” Haewon asked. 

Jeongin nodded his head in confirmation without saying a word because he wasn’t sure if she was interested or not. 

“What school?”

“Uhm- SOPA,” He said quietly. 

Haewoon smiled brightly, “I go there too! I’m planning on being a trainee for an idol company, but I want to be as close to perfect before I audition.”

“Oh,” Jeongin simply said, “I want to be an actor.”

He really didn’t want to be an actor at all. He was probably the only kid in Korea whose parents  _ didn’t  _ want to be a CEO or doctor. They decided he would do better as someone famous with the face he has, so he was signed up to be a model and an actor at a young age and it stuck with him his entire life. It was fun the first few years, but he didn’t want to pursue it at all. He wanted to be a teacher or if he was  _ really  _ motivated a doctor would be great too. He just wanted to help people. 

“Really? Cool-“

“Okay, I don’t know why I said that,” Jeongin accidentally interrupted, “I don’t want to be an actor I’d rather not do that at all actually, but my parents want me to be an idol or something ‘cus I’m cute or something, but I wanna be able to help people because- I mean I could do that with music, but I’m not really into dancing and stuff- Singing is fun! But I’d rather help people another way, like if I’m a teacher I could help kids figure out what they want to do- Or a doctor and help people physically- Even a therapist! That would help people a lot! But I also get nervous in front of people a lot, like really often, so being an idol isn’t for me and I’d have to go through the auditions to be under a company and that makes me hhhhh, I don’t want that type of pressure on me- And I hear being an idol is tough on you mentally and physically and you have to deal with competition and people not liking you and-“ He snapped his jaw shut as he realized how long he had rambled on for, it definitely beat the time Chan had rambled for a good five minutes to Hyunjin that the vampire did  _ not _ spill wine on the witch’s purple shirt. 

“ _ Wow _ ,” Haewon blinked at him, “Just be an art teacher?”

Jeongin blinked twice, “See but then I would be responsible for a child absolutely  _ despising _ art and that terrifies me, now if I was a math teacher it’d be fine- Everyone hates math so-“ He cut himself off again, still out of breath from his first rant, “Sorry, I’m doing it again.”

Haewon chuckled, “It’s fine! There’s always still college, ya know,” She told him, “You can do whatever it is you want and maybe you’ll decide on being a doctor or something.”

Jeongin smiled at her support. There was a really good medical school in Seoul, but Jeongin really didn’t want to have to stay in this apartment for longer than he had to. 

“Thanks,” He said.

Haewon nodded with a smile and looked out the window behind Jeongin, “Ah! It looks like it’s going to rain soon again. I should get going,” She told Jeongin before standing, taking her cup in her hands, “See you again, Jeongin.”

Jeongin waved to her as she left the cafe- Wait rain? Hyunjin had just left. What if he gets stuck in the rain again? Who did he even leave with? Jeongin bit his lip in worry as he gathered his things and headed into the apartment. 

  
  


Chan and Changbin were already awake and there was still no Hyunjin. Minho, of course, made no cover for him and didn’t say anything at all unlike Jeongin who had tried to, but stayed silent when he noticed how angry Chan seemed to be at one of his rules being broken (it was actually two rules, but Chan didn’t need to know that). 

“Where is he even?” Jisung asked from his spot on the floor as he focused on his game. 

“No idea,” Minho mumbled from where he was cuddling a half asleep Felix. 

“If he brings home dinner, then I’ll go easy on him,” Chan quickly said, impatience and anger laced in his voice. 

“We both know you absolutely will not,” Woojin called from where he was in the kitchen.

Chan smiled at Woojin’s comment while he watched Changbin write something. 

“How much you wanna bet he comes home after midnight?” Seungmin tightened his grip on Jeongin who had given up trying to get him off. 

“Like two cents,” Changbin responded as he showed Chan whatever it was he had been writing. 

“That’s a lot coming from you-That’s not how you spell pickles, Binnie,” Chan corrected. 

“Fuck English! I’m learning German!” The younger vampire exclaimed, “¡Hola!”

“That’s Spanish!” Chan yelled back. 

“Aye Donkey that’s Spanish!” Jeongin said to himself, only to be met with multiple pairs of confused eyes on him, “Uhm, it’s from a movie.” 

“Can you show it to us?” Jisung asked, pulling at the youngest’s sleeve. 

Jeongin smiled at him, “Sure!” He opened up his laptop that was on his lap and went to some piracy site. 

“What’s that?” Changbin asked, pointing to the laptop.

“You’ve used one before, Bin?” Chan told him, “You were there whenever I would use the one we have?”

“Oh,” Changbin’s shoulders slumped, “But this ones slim.”

“It’s a laptop,” Jeongin told him, “The newer ones are really slim for travel convenience or something, I dunno Apple is a fashion company to be honest.”

Jisung tilted his head, “No? Apple is a fruit?”

Jeongin held back a sigh, “It’s also a brand,” He told the fairy. 

“Why?” Seungmin blinked. 

“What?”

“Why is it called that?” 

“I- How the fuck should I know?” Jeongin said with maybe a bit too much hostility. 

“Oh!” Minho exclaimed, “I remember seeing people with little pocket ones when I lived on the streets!” Felix groaned underneath, being woken up by the older witch. 

“Yeah that’s an Iphone,” Jeongin told him. 

“Hey Jeongin?” Woojin called from the kitchen, “Could you come here for a second?”

Jeongin closed his laptop and pried himself out of Seungmin’s grip to get to the kitchen where Woojin was. 

“What’s up?” Jeongin said as he entered the room. 

“Nothing,” Woojin said, “I just thought I should let you get away from them for a minute.”

Jeongin smiled at the alchemist, “Thanks.”

Woojin smiled back, “Of course! I know how they can be.”

“How come you’re never with them at night?” The younger asked. 

Woojin shrugged, “It’s Chan’s turn to be the parent at nighttime- As much as I love the kids I need a break to get to my own studies.”

“What do you study?”

“Alchemy?” Woojin responded questioningly, “I thought you knew that.”

“I do but what is it exactly?” Jeongin asked while rummaging through the fridge for a drink.

“It’s chemistry mainly,” Woojin told him, “A lot of rules, eye for an eye, taboos, maybe necromancy.”

“Uhm,” Jeongin hesitated, “What?”

Woojin shook his head, “Let’s just say I bit off more than I could chew.”

Jeongin blinked at the oldest and opened up a can of soda he had grabbed from the fridge, not knowing or caring if anyone had claimed it as their own.

Woojin sighed, “Maybe I should make those two their cookies..” He said to himself. 

Jeongin instantly remembered the other week or so when Chan and Changbin had tried to make their own cookies. 

“You should teach them how to-“

The door that lead to the outside suddenly opened and there entered a messy and wet Hyunjin who was soaked from the rain that had started at some point during the night.

“Where the  _ fuck _ have you been?!” Chan called from the living room. 

Hyunjin had barely made a sound when he entered, so how Chan heard that was beyond Jeongin. 

Chan instantly was in the kitchen with his arms crossed, followed by a smug looking Minho. 

“Where were you?” Chan demanded, stepping closer to Hyunjin. 

“I was just out and lost track of the time,” Hyunjin lied.

“So you kept going when it started  _ pouring _ outside?” Chan was trying to corner him into telling the truth. 

“I said I lost track of time and besides I was doing other things,” He tried again, slipping off his shoes. 

Minho stepped more into the kitchen, back facing the entryway, “Tell the truth,” He squinted at the younger witch. 

Hyunjin scoffed, not saying anything else. 

“I told everyone that there would be no staying out after sundown and it’s well near midnight, Hyunjin.” Chan told him, “You could have gotten hurt!”

“Especially because you were with a human,” Minho muttered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear (Why did Jeongin always have to get in the middle of these things? Why couldn’t he be like Felix and be asleep right now?). 

Chan’s eyes widened, “You  _ what?! _ ” 

“I’ve known him for awhile and we-“

“No, Hyunjin you haven’t,” Minho cut him off before Chan could, “You’re so angry about shit that you see one pretty face and go with them for anything. That shit is dangerous in so many ways!”

Jeongin watched Hyunjin’s facial expression turn more and more into anger as Minho spoke. 

“Well-“ Hyunjin glanced behind Minho and smirked, “Well at least I don’t have to contemplate giving Felix a love potion.”

“I wasn’t going to!” Minho yelled, getting closer to Hyunjin. 

Jeongin looked to the entryway of the kitchen and his eyes widened, “Min-“

“Well that didn’t seem to be the case when you asked how it worked,” Hyunjin said his smirk becoming more dangerous. 

“That’s-“ Minho tried to say something else, but was cut off. 

“Or when you took it from me.”

“Minho-“ Jeongin tried again, his voice urgent. 

Hyunjin scoffed, “Or when you asked if I would really make a weaker potion.”

“I-“ Minho cut himself off this time, seemingly giving up. 

“Min?” A tired voice said. 

Minho’s eyes widened as he kept eye contact with Hyunjin, tears immediately filling his eyes as he heard Felix’s voice. 

“Were you really going to..” Felix choked out as Minho whipped around to face him. 

“No! Of course I wouldn’t!” Minho reassured. 

“But Hyunjin said-“ Felix whispered. 

“Stop listening to him, Lix!” Minho tried to reason, “You always listen to him when you shouldn’t!”

“He listens to me because I always tell him the truth,” Hyunjin said. 

Minho seemed to freeze at Hyunjin’s words. Jeongin knew that Hyunjin was right. For the short time he had been here, Hyunjin had never lied to the youngest witch and would tell him the truth even if it would hurt him. 

“Min?” Felix called out gently, “You weren’t really going to, right?”

Minho didn’t say anything as he pushed passed Felix who grabbed onto him, “Minho, please say you weren’t going to!” 

Jeongin walked over to the entryway as Minho made his way to the window, opening it up and hiding behind one of the thick curtains, coming back out as the black and fluffy cat. 

“Min- Minho-“ Felix tried to grab him as he jumped out the window and onto the fire escape. Over the rain Jeongin could hear his claws hitting the steel steps. 

“Min!” Felix called as he crawled out the window, tripping and hitting his head onto the railing with a loud  _ thunk!  _

Jeongin immediately made his way to the window to check on Felix but the witch was already on his knees calling out for Minho who he lost sight of in the dark, tears falling down his face. Jeongin felt his heart break as Felix sat on his knees, sniffling, shaking, and choking out sobs as he brought his hands up to his head from his injury. 

“Felix?” Jeongin gently called, “Come on, you’re bleeding.”

Felix looked at Jeongin before looking at his hands to see that he indeed had some scratches on them. 

Felix let Jeongin help him inside and Jisung already had plants and bandages for his injuries, but Felix immediately ran to Hyunjin and weakly grabbed onto the taller boy. 

“Why did you do that, Jinnie?” He sniffled. 

Hyunjin just scoffed and pulled Felix off of him before making his way up the steps,

Chan calling after him.

“Felix?” Hyunjin called from the top of the steps, “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.”

Felix sniffled and nodded his head, hopping up the steps to join Hyunjin. 

  
  
  


“What was that all about?” Jeongin asked, finally closing his laptop shut. 

“Huh?” Seungmin asked for a repeat of the question. 

“I said what was-“

“Oh!” Seungmin interrupted, “I dunno,

Hyunjin is just like that sometimes.”

“No, not that part,” Jeongin shook his head trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words, “About Hyunjin and Felix.”

“Oh…” Seungmin tapped his fingers on the bed sheet, “Something about them being similar, so Felix listens to him.”

Jeongin hummed and plugged his laptop in, leaving it on the desk as he climbed into bed next to Seungmin. 

“Is Minho going to come back?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin nodded his head, eyes a soft and dim glow of red, “He just needs time to clear his head and whether that’s an hour or a week we will have to wait.”

Jeongin nodded his head in response. He hoped Minho would be back soon for the sake of Felix and because he didn’t want to have to say his cat was still missing once school started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the frick frack u add links into this


	7. Seungmin is Weird

Jeongin poked at his breakfast that Woojin had kindly made for him. It was still somewhat dark outside, but the two vampires had already made their way back into the basement to sleep which was bullshit because Jeongin wanted  _ some  _ encouragement from Chan at least. 

His school was starting today and he already wanted to just sit in his room and cry away the nerves in his stomach. 

The only benefit of going more into the city was the possibility of spotting Minho and shoving that bitch into his school bag. 

“You seem nervous,” Seungmin, who had been staring at Jeongin from across the counter said.

“I’m more scared than nervous,” Jeongin said, poking at the salmon on his plate. 

“Just take today easy and don’t worry,” Woojin told him while putting away the dishes, “Nothing bad will happen.”

“You don’t know that,” Jeongin mumbled into his cup of water, “I’ll have to do homework now instead of playing games with you guys.”

“Well,” Woojin closed the cupboard and leaned against the kitchen sink, “Do your homework once you get home and you’ll have plenty of time to spend with us.”

“Not Chan and Bin though!” Jeongin countered, “I have to go to bed early so I never get to see them anymore..”

Woojin frowned sympathetically as he grabbed a jar and table salt. 

“I don’t understand why you humans don’t just insert knowledge into you once you’re born,” Seungmin said, stealing some of the salmon off Jeongin’s plate, “I’m born with all knowledge in the universe except for the future of course.”

“Great!” Jeongin said with mock happiness, “You can help me with my homework!”

“Tell you what,” Woojin started while putting away the jar now filled with salt, “If it’s as bad as you think it is, then we can go out for ice cream before, okay?”

Jeongin nodded in agreement while shoveling rice cakes into his mouth. 

“I’m gonna head out now,” Jeongin told them as he made his way to the side door, bag in hand.

“Are you taking the train?” Woojin called after him once he slipped out of the building. 

“Yeah!” Jeongin responded back before the door closed. 

He could feel tears pricking in his eyes at the thought of not having any of them with him while he was shoved into a building filled with people who were all friends with each other, while he knew none of them. 

Jeongin wiped at his eyes and started walking to the station while self consciously picking off the pink nail polish that Hyunjin had put on him. Hyunjin had a soft spot for him so Jeongin was sure he wouldn’t mind, but he stopped picking off the paint and started to rub at the smooth paint instead. 

He was hot and uncomfortable in his school uniform despite the sun barely being up and he just wanted to go home back to the apartment that reeked of coffee and pastries. He wanted to joke around with Seungmin and Jisung while Woojin was working in the cafe.

  
  
  


Jeongin bit his lip as he pushed the doors to the school open, dread fueling his system as he stepped into the building as well as hundreds of other students eager to see their friends after the long break. 

There were a handful of people at the school Jeongin recognized from electric billboards in the city, but he didn’t pay enough attention to famous people to know them by name. A lot of people seemed to know them by name  _ and  _ blood type. It felt a little creepy to Jeongin to have people you’ve never met know everything about you. 

He had a plethora of emotions going on as he made his way up the steps of the school, through the crowds of people, in search of his classroom that was printed out onto the sheet of paper in his hands. 

He hadn’t been there for over five minutes and he already wanted to go home. 

He really wanted to sit at home with his friends.  _ All  _ of his friends. His eight roommates. Two vampires, three witches, an alchemist, a fairy, and a demon. 

Sitting under his blankets for a few hours didn’t sound that bad either. 

He took a deep breath as he found the room he was looking for. Heart rate beating he took a look inside to see it was mainly empty. 

There was a girl writing something on a paper, and a boy playing with a camera. Everyone must still be roaming the halls making new friends and catching up with old ones. 

With quick strides Jeongin made his way to the back of the room and seated himself in the last row closest to the window. He wouldn’t be surrounded by people this way and wouldn’t have attention drawn to him. Perfect. 

Jeongin picked at the nail polish on his fingers as he waited for the day to begin. Thinking of what’s happened lately. 

The main thing was that Minho was gone for who knows how long, but there wasn’t much to say on that anymore. 

There wasn’t that much else going on besides that. 

Jeongin sighed internally as he heard the bell ding, signaling the official start of what was going to be a very,  _ very _ long year. 

  
  
  


So there Jeongin was now, curled up under his blankets with Seungmin hanging upside down off the bed. 

“Just don’t go to school then,” The demon suggested. 

Jeongin scoffed, “I kinda have to if I want to make a living.”

“No you don’t” Seungmin said, climbing onto the bed and leaning in close to Jeongin’s face, “You can just stay with us. You could stay with me.”

Jeongin could feel his face start to burn under the intense gaze of the demon, “You mean like...forever?”

“For as long as a human can.”

Jeongin stared into the demon’s eyes, trying to find any sort of hint he might be joking. All he saw was the dark eyes staring back at him, pupils barely visible in the lighting. 

“I can’t do that,” Jeongin said. 

“Why not?” Seungmin asked, leaning in closer. 

“Because I-“ Jeongin moved his head away from Seungmin, “Because I would feel trapped I guess. I need to go out and do new things. Feel accomplished in my life.”

It was Seungmin’s turn to scoff, “Humans have high expectations for their lives, huh?”

“What?”

“I mean,” Seungmin laid back on the bed, “You all have some sort of goal in your mind. A goal you want  _ so badly _ that you would give your  _ soul _ for it, yet you still doubt what it is you want? Accomplishments? Saying that you’re going to draw a circle and doing so is an accomplishment. Saying you want to become a-a doctor? That’s an end goal. Where do you go from there? You did it. You become a doctor-Congrats! What now? What’s the  _ new goal _ .”

“I-I don’t know what you’re trying to say?” Jeongin was more confused than anything else with what the demon was saying. 

Seungmin groaned in frustration and turned away, “Humans really do never think ahead-“ He mumbled something under his breath that Jeongin couldn’t hear, but he could hear the voice in the quiet room. 

“No, it’s not that,” Jeongin reassured, “It’s just I don’t understand what you’re saying. Being a doctor isn’t the main goal for a person.”

Seungmin perked up at that, always interested to learn what he thought he knew about humans, “What do you mean?”

_ Shit _ . 

“Uhm,” Jeongin needed a moment to think, “Well-“

Seungmin just stared at him with an intense gaze, waiting to see if Jeongin would fail at explaining and prove him right or not.  _ Fuck it _ . 

“Being a doctor isn’t a main goal for someone. The main goal for that career would be helping people-and there are plenty of careers to do that with, but medical is just a preference for someone. You could be a doctor or a uhm motivational speaker! They’ll both help people it’s just a different approach.”

“Okay?” Seungmin tilted his head in confusion as to where this was going, “And?”

“ _ And _ ,” Jeongin continued, “What I’m saying is that by choosing to be a doctor you are still accomplishing that goal you set for yourself. Getting the degree was just one step in it.”

“Hmm,” Seungmin hummed, “Interesting.”

The demon slid off the bed and ran out of the room, leaving Jeongin in even more confusion and worried about what he had just taught a demon about humans. 

Seungmin wasn’t  _ bad  _ though. Chan would have made sure of that, but he was a demon. It was in his nature to manipulate and trick people to their desires, right?

And Seungmin did live in a place where everyone had some sort of strong desire for something, though he wasn’t sure what it could be for  _ everyone _ , he did have enough for four of the roommates. Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, and Minho. They all wanted a romantic relationship with someone, but they were making it complicated themselves. 

Jeongin thought about what the other three roommates could possibly want so badly they would trade their life for it. 

He especially wondered about Changbin. He was secretive and even when he was out at night he didn’t talk much at all, keeping to himself rather than socializing in the night. 

Chan never seemed to let anything hold him down and Jeongin was sure if he wasn’t held back by the sun that he would be traveling anywhere he could. 

And Woojin...Well...Woojin seemed pretty happy with life in total. He has his job in the cafe, he seems more than happy taking care of most of the roommates, and he has his alchemy. Everything seemed perfect for him and he never let anything bother him. 

Jeongin got up from his bed to close the door and turn the light off. What was his deepest desire? He never really thought about it that much. Maybe Seungmin would know?

Jeongin fell onto his bed, covering himself with his blankets again as he tried to fall asleep for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while (=
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)


	8. Bitch is Back

Minho was finally back. 

It had been over three weeks and he was finally back, being held tightly by a crying Felix, the older witch rubbed the back of the younger’s head soothingly. 

“Okay,” Chan said to get the attention of everyone while Changbin closed the window Minho came in through, “You were gone for a while.”

Minho shrugged, “I figured I’d been gone long enough.”

“Hopefully someone had enough time to think about his actions.”

Minho shot a glare to Hyunjin, keeping eye contact with the pretty witch, waiting to see who would break away first. 

“ _ Fuck you,” _ Minho spat. 

Hyunjin just smiled and hummed thoughtfully. 

Jisung shifted uncomfortably, “Could you guys not-“

“One,” Hyunjin counted threateningly. 

“What? I was just going to-“

“ _ Two _ ,” Hyunjin continued, “Stop talking before I get to three-“

“Hyunjin stop,” Chan interrupted the two before more damage could be done, “Jisung’s right you two need to talk out whatever the hell this is, but since I know you two won’t be mature by yourselves you can do it here and anyone can put in input.”

“What is this a trial?” Hyunjin scoffed. 

“Yes,” Chan said simply, “Our judge is Seungmin, Jeongin is the witness, Felix is the victim, and you two are the defendants.”

Hyunjin huffed and rested his chin on his palm, “That’s fair…”

The room sat in silence for a few minutes, no one speaking as Minho rubbed circles on Felix’s back to calm him down. 

“I was never going to use a love potion on him,” Minho stated, breaking the silence first, “Maybe I  _ did _ contemplate it, but that was just what would happen! Right Jeongin?”

“Huh? Me?” Jeongin pointed to himself. 

“Remember? I asked how you would feel if someone used that on you.”

Jeongin thought back to when this had occurred, “Oh! Yeah, I remember now. I told you I’d probably never trust you or something and it seemed to be enough for you, but uhm- I don’t really want to be dragged into this-“

“Too late,” Chan chimed in quickly, “Min why were you even contemplating it?”

“I don’t know!” Minho shouted, frustration clear in his voice, “Probably because I’ve loved Felix for  _ so fucking long _ and he doesn’t feel the same-or at least I don’t know if he does- and I’m too much of a fucking coward to say anything to him? Is that good enough for you? Because I’m fucking in love with Felix and I just want to know if he even has a  _ sliver _ of those feelings for me?” Minho was standing now, glaring harshly at Hyunjin who looked at him through squinted eyes, “Maybe because I had to listen to late night venting for fucking  _ months  _ about how mad you are at Jisung that I got insecure and thought Felix would  _ never  _ like me? That he would never like someone like me?” Minho was breathing heavily, face a few inches away from Hyunjin’s own. 

“And what would that ‘someone like me’ mean exactly,” Hyunjin was pushing a line and everyone knew it, but Minho fell for it. 

“Someone who fucked their coven leader ‘cus they were bored and got kicked out! That’s fucking who!” Minho covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he had said. He took a deep breath and dropped his hand to his side and taking a step back from Hyunjin, taking a defensive stance, “Happy?”

“As a child on Christmas,” Hyunjin scrunched his nose as he smiled mockingly. 

“Stop,” Chan demanded, inhaling harshly and rubbing at his temples, “Did you enjoy your tantrum?”

Minho scoffed and sat back down on his couch, making sure to sit farther away from Felix than he had been earlier. 

“Sometimes I think I’m the most manipulative here, but then I remember Hyunjin is a demon of his own sorts,” Seungmin commented. 

Chan sighed in annoyance, “Seungmin!”

Seungmin giggled to himself as the vampire and witch threw a glare at him. 

“He’s right though,” Changbin said, “Hyunjin’s made this entire thing to just Minho talking. But no one’s wondering why Hyunjin even  _ had  _ the potion in the first place.”

Hyunjin froze as everyone’s eyes fell onto the witch. 

“Hyunjin,” Woojin calmly said, “Why did you have the potion.”

Hyunjin shrugged, “It’s for collection aesthetics.”

“He’s lying,” Seungmin called out immediately. 

“Hyunjin-“

Hyunjin shot up to his feet, “Fine!” It was his turn to break, “Because I know I fucked up and I can’t fix that! I want to, but I-“ Hyunjin cut himself off, taking a look around the room with tearful eyes at the different expressions in the room, “Fuck you!” He shouted. Hyunjin quickly started making his way to the steps, shoving Jisung to the floor when the fairy tried to stop him. 

Seungmin leapt over the couch and held out a hand for the fairy who was examining the hand he scrapped on the hardwood flooring, “You okay?”

Jisung nodded and let himself be pulled onto Seungmin’s lap, “Felix?” The fairy looked at the only person who hadn’t spoken the entire session. 

“Lixie are you okay?” Changbin asked, worry in his voice at how still the boy was. 

“You love me?” Felix whipped his head to look at Minho.

“Yeah I,” Minho sighed, “I didn’t exactly try to hide it.”

Felix stared at the older in awe before his cheeks started to turn red and he pulled his sweater above his face. 

Minho chuckled, “Ah-Uhm could you guys give us some privacy? Please?”

Chan was the first to move, going to the kitchen followed by everyone else except for Jeongin who went to the staircase. He climbed up the first set and sat down where the next set started, knowing he’d get a better listen here than in the kitchen where everyone else was and where it was harder to hear behind the living room wall. 

“How long?” He heard Felix ask. 

“Around two years-“

“And you didn’t say anything?” 

Jeongin leaned his head over, staying in the cover of the dark stairwell and getting to see what was going on now.

“No. I didn’t,” Minho looked away from Felix and stared at the floor, “Sorry if you don’t feel the same. I don’t want to make things awkward between-“

“You’re telling me we could have been dating a  _ long _ time ago? But instead we’re going to  _ after _ you leave for three weeks?” Felix shot at the older. 

“Ah-I uhm- I mean-“ Minho fumbled over his words, clearly not having a clue to what he is going to be saying. 

Felix climbed on top of Minho’s lap, the older immediately wrapping his arms around his waist. It took a moment, but the confidence seemed to pour into Minho as he took in the situation. He brought a hand behind Felix’s head and gently pushed the younger’s face towards his, closing the distance with a kiss that was long overdue. 

Jeongin smiled at the two, knowing there wouldn’t be any more painful pining anymore from at least two people. He was about to look away and go to bed when he saw Minho pull away from the kiss. 

“Be my boyfriend?” The older witch asked. Felix just nodded enthusiastically before the two started to kiss more. 

Jeongin rolled his eyes with a smile and made his way quietly up the steps, skillfully avoiding any of the animals on the stairs. 

He was about to open the door to his room when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He turned his head to see who had made themselves comfortable and, unsurprisingly it was Seungmin. 

Jeongin did like Seungmin, of course he did. They talked a lot, but he just thought Seungmin was a bit odd. He seemed so  _ confident  _ in belittling any ‘human concept’ and was quick to do so, needing proof to retract any statement. Sure, Jeongin would give him the benefit of the doubt and admit he probably thinks that way because he’s a demon and has been alive for...who even  _ knows _ how long. 

“Can I help you?” Jeongin questioned as he shuffled into his room under the weight of the demon. 

Seungmin just hummed and made himself comfortable on the bed. He may as well move his things into Jeongin’s room since he sleeps in here almost every night anyways. 

“Do you always need attention from me specifically?” Jeongin sighed, closing the door behind him. 

“Yes,” Seungmin smiled, “I like spending time with you!”

“What about Jisung?” Jeongin sighed again, “Aren’t you two best friends or something?”

Seungmin frowned, “He said he wanted some alone time and locked himself in a closet.”

Jeongin flopped onto the bed next to Seungmin, “Poor guy.”

“Yeah…” Seungmin sat up on the bed, messing around with his hands on his lap, “I feel bad for him for so many reasons.”

“Oh?” Jeongin sat up and turned to face Seungmin, “Why is that?”

“Always eager for gossip, huh?” Seungmin smirked as Jeongin shrugged casually, “Well, for starters he’s my friend and I hate seeing him like that for so long. Hyunjin hurt him a lot and the guy is in denial about it all and that sucks. It sucks even more because I don’t do anything about it...I just feed off the negative energy from Hyunjin and Jisung. It feels good since there's  _ so many  _ emotions attached.”

“It’s got so much at once,” Jeongin repeated, “That would make it like a drug to you.”

Seungmin nodded and brought his knees to his chest, “Yeah,” He admitted almost shamefully, “I am just a bad demon.”

Jeongin felt his heart ache at that. Seungmin never meant any trouble for anyone. He remembers when he first got to the apartment and Seungmin was helping that injured bird. He was a demon...but he had a good heart and maybe that would explain why he was in Seoul instead of wherever he was supposed to be. 

“No,” Jeongin put a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder, “You’re not a bad demon. You’re a good friend who just has a minor problem. It happens to a lot of people.”

Seungmin just whined in response, clearly upset. Jeongin wasn’t sure exactly what to do to make him cheer up. 

“Remember when I first got here? You had that injured bird-and when he was better you wanted to take him to a park so he would have more room! That was a good thing!” Jeongin told the demon. 

“I guess,” Seungmin sighed, “I didn’t even  _ try _ to help find Minho though.”

“That isn’t your fault,” Jeongin reassured, bringing a hand to Seungmin’s back to rub circles soothingly, “You said before you can’t be around a lot humans. Being in a city where  _ a lot _ of negative emotions are would be the last thing any of us want. Who knows what would happen.”

Seungmin tensed when Jeongin switched to moving his hand up and down on the demon’s back, relaxing after a few seconds. 

“I know,” Seungmin admitted, “I just feel like I could be doing more if I…” He trailed off, not completing the thought. 

“Hey!” Jeongin scolded, “Don’t say that! You being a demon is what makes you unique to this place and of course you’re useful! You sense the energy and emotions off of people making a lot of problems we deal with easier. You’re special to everyone here and we all love you, Minnie.”

Seungmin snapped his head to face Jeongin. The nickname had just slipped accidentally from all the times he’s heard Jisung call him that. 

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Seungmin seeming to go through a plethora of emotions before he finally settled on one and nervous glances to Jeongin before he seemed to realize something and flung himself under the sheets, covering his head with the blankets and curling into a ball. 

Jeongin couldn’t help but laugh wholeheartedly at the demon, “Seungmin you are interesting indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive got like twenty assignments due tomorrow and I havent started any of them AND its almost 9:30 at night 😐
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
>   
>  [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachchutv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peachchu.tv/)


	9. Seungmin is Weird

Chan lifted the ban to going out at night, Felix blew up the kitchen while trying to make a potion, Jisung accidentally killed all the plants in the house from his mess of emotions, and the group hadn’t seen Hyunjin for a few days. 

So, it was only eight of them out for a ramen dinner when Jeongin explained school wasn’t going well. He hadn’t talked to anyone (or even seen that one girl from the cafe a while back), his academic classes were hard, and he overall wasn’t having great days at school anymore. The waking up early and coming home late just to continue working already taking a toll on him. 

“Can we get ice cream after?” Jisung asked enthusiastically. 

“Jisung we haven’t even gotten our food yet,” Woojin smiled at the fairy, excited to not be stuck in the apartment all day anymore. 

“I want ice cream!” Felix happily declared from where he was resting his head on Minho’s shoulder. 

“Wait until you eat first,” Chan sided with Woojin. 

Jeongin smiled at the group. He was happy to see everyone together without drama surrounding them. The only one who seemed out of place was Seungmin who was nervous about being outside of the apartment and needed a good hour of convincing to leave it. He was seated closely between Chan and Woojin as if they would protect him if anything were to happen. 

The food eventually came and everyone started to enjoy the meal and chatting happily amongst themselves, the only exceptions being Felix and Minho who would break off into their own little world for a few minutes before joining back in as if nothing happened. 

Seungmin was staring at his bowl of food, chopsticks in hand and picking at the food, but not eating any of it. Jeongin managed to subtly kick his foot under the table and motion encouragingly for the demon to try it. Seungmin immediately broke eye contact with Jeongin and continued stirring at his noodles, but he did raise it to his mouth to try and by the way he reacted he seemed to enjoy it. 

Seungmin had been acting weird with Jeongin ever since that night Minho came back. He wasn’t all that sure what had changed between them, but the demon had stopped coming to his room at night for late night cuddles. 

“We should get ice cream,” Jeongin eventually brought in to the conversation once more, hoping to persuade Chan. 

“Yeah!” Felix agreed. 

“Alright, alright!” Chan exclaimed in mock annoyance, “We can get ice cream, but you have to finish it!”

“Should we bring something back for Hyunjin?” Jisung asked, not looking up from his bowl of food. 

Minho scoffed, “Why? He’s a dick and isn’t even leaving his room.”

“Min,” Felix frowned at his boyfriend. 

Minho just shook his head and continued eating. He was still mad at the tallest witch about what had happened, but Jisung seemed to just want to talk to him and be there for him. 

That was something Jeongin couldn’t wrap his head around. Why, after so long, would Jisung still have feelings for Hyunjin? Jeongin would have dropped those feelings quickly if someone he liked started to he a dick to him. What he didn’t understand even more was why Hyunjin still liked him. 

Seungmin had told him before about how Hyunjin confessed to Jisung and in a panic the fairy lied and said he didn’t like Hyunjin, he didn’t like guys, and he wasn’t into anyone other than fairies. Which would mean in Hyunjin’s eyes he was horribly lead on and is angry about it. Hyunjin has too much pride in himself to drop it and Jisung just wants to make things right between them. 

Jeongin wasn’t all that worried about them currently. He just wanted to know why Seungmin was avoiding him now. He thought they were getting rather close, but maybe Jeongin said something to scare the demon off. 

  
  
  


“I just feel like I might have done something to him, but I’m not sure what” Jeongin complained to Woojin in the alchemist’s study room. 

“Have you tried asking him about it?” Woojin asked, not looking up from where he was writing down a recipe. 

“No,” Jeongin sighed, “Everytime I try to even talk to him he looks like I’m coming at him with a knife and tries to leave.”

“I think he might just be scared,” Woojin said, putting down his pen and smiling gently at Jeongin. 

“Scared?” Jeongin repeated, “Of me? No way! Why would he be?”

Woojin picked up his pen again and weighed something that Jeongin wasn’t sure of. 

“Well,” Woojin started, “Demons need to collect from humans. Do you know what they collect?”

Jeongin thought for a second, not expecting a pop quiz, “He talks about human desire a lot.”

“Yes!” Woojin agreed, “They collect desires whether it’s a personal goal, revenge, sexual, it doesn’t matter. If the need is deep enough a demon will sniff it out. That’s how a lot of awful crimes happen.”

“Okay,” Jeongin waited to see where the alchemist was going with this. 

“Well, demons also have their own desires,” Woojin said, looking at Jeongin for a reaction only to look back at his paper when he was met with confusion, “Humans trade their soul for a number of years before the demon comes back to reap them and bring them to wherever it is they go.”

“Oh,” Jeongin realized, “So they need to...kill?”

“No,” Woojin chuckled with a shake of his head, “A good guess, but no. Demons need souls. It’s like a precious jewel to the richest of kings- they  _ need  _ it. Seungmin has been here for a long time and he’s only taken a couple souls, but that had to have been over a hundred or even more years ago.”

“What happens if he doesn’t get any?” Jeongin asked, genuine worry lacing his voice. 

“Nothing,” Woojin shrugged, “Not from any of my research at least. He’s just going to start craving one and it might be hard for him to control himself around you without trying to push you.”

“Push me…?” Jeongin questioned with a tilt of his head, “Push me to what?”

“Making a deal with him,” The older simply said, “He finds your deepest desire, drives you over the edge, and you trade your soul for a number of years before your due time. It’s all just a contract.”

“Interesting,” Jeongin hummed thoughtfully. 

There was a lot underneath the surface of everything. Minho had been telling him how his cats are his familiars which are lesser forms of demons who just want to stretch their legs or something like that. 

“So Seungmin is more of a high class demon?” Jeongin asked. 

Woojin laughed, “I guess that’s a way to put it.”

The alchemist pulled out his notebook and beckoned Jeongin over to his desk. 

“Here,” He started to draw a small chart on an empty page, “It’s like a hierarchy chart.”

“Okay.”

“At the bottom we have people who did bad in their lives or traded their souls. They make up the majority and are like normal citizens in the underworld. Harmless and misguided people, but they’re someone else’s job completely.” Woojin scribbled on the second level of the pyramid, “Next we gave the familiars, like Kkami and Minho’s cats. They’re just lesser demons who want to get around and learn about anything they can, help witches and summoners, nothing more than just helping someone out a bit.”

“So they’re like little workers just because they want to be?” Jeongin asked. 

Woojin nodded in agreement, “Next we have our Contracting Demons, or Crossroad Demons. They have a long history in different mythologies, but basically natural joining crossroads you find are gateways to the other world and there are different beings to summon. Seungmin is one of these. I’ve already explained them enough so you don’t need to hear about it.”

“What about at the top?” Jeongin asked, pointing to the tip of the triangle. 

“Ah,” Woojin scribbled something else down, “That’s the council. They judge everything and everyone. Some demons stray off and don’t listen so they get judged.”

“So,” Jeongin thought for a moment, “Because Seungmin has been here for so long would he be seen as ‘strayed’ from other demons because he isn’t doing his job?”

Woojin nodded, “He can’t go back.”

“Why?” Jeongin asked quickly, “He obviously came here for a job so why is he still here after completing it?”

“I don’t know,” Woojin frowned, closing his notebook, “He won’t tell anyone.”

  
  


That made Jeongin start to think. Is it possible Seungmin never even completed a job?

“What happens if a demon is summoned and a contract isn’t made?” The high schooler asked. 

“Uhm,” Woojin thought for a moment, “I-I’m not sure. I’ve never read anything like that happening before.”

“Huh,” Jeongin hummed, “Thanks Woojin.”

“Anytime!” Woojin smiled, “I love talking about these types of things.”

  
  
  


“Have you guys seen-Nevermind,” Jeongin tried asking Minho and Felix where Chan was but gave up before finishing when he realized the couple definitely was not listening. 

He wasn’t even sure why he was looking for Chan in the first place. He just never really spent time with him and he didn’t have school tomorrow so he was going to stay up as late as he wanted to. 

He looked outside the window to see the sun just  _ barely  _ up. He could have sworn the sun went down hours ago. He just needed to wait a little over half an hour before the vampires would wake up for the night. 

He could do his homework while waiting. Or he could talk to Jisung. He was starting to give up on Seungmin. The demon wouldn’t even look at him anymore. 

He went up the steps to Jisung’s room and knocked on the door. The fairy opened a few seconds later, a bright smile on his face and plant mister in hands. 

“Hi Innie!” Jisung said happily, inviting him into the room. 

“I see your plants are alive again,” Jeongin observed as he stepped into the room.

“Yep!” Jisung happily responded, “Felix helped a bit so some of them are alive.”

“Well that’s good,” Jeongin said, a little confused since growing plants was Jisung’s  _ thing _ . 

“No,” Jisung shook his head, “They’re  _ alive _ .” 

“Oh,” Jeongin wasn’t really sure what to say to that. He’s seen enough happen in this house.

“Have you seen Seungmin lately?” Jisung asked, spraying one of his plants with the mister. 

Jeongin shook his head, “I’ve been waiting for Chan to wake up.”

“Channie usually wakes up last between the two,” Jisung reminded him, “Have you-“ He cut himself off with a shake of his head. 

“Have I what?” Jeongin asked, turning to face the fairy fully. 

“I was gonna ask if you’ve seen Hyunjin lately,” Jisung said quietly. 

“ _ Oh,” _ Jeongin exhaled, “No. Sorry I haven’t.”

Jisung sat down on his bed, “Figures…”

Jeongin continued to look around at all the plants in the room. He couldn’t name a single one of these besides a couple of flowers, but they were all pretty and healthy. He tried to focus on the plants, but his mind was wandering all over the place from school to Seungmin. He still didn’t understand why he was so caught up on the demon! It had to be the fact he was used to his company. 

“Has Seungmin been acting funny to you?” Jeongin suddenly asked. 

The fairy looked up from the magazine he had started to look through, “Now that you mention it he has.”

“Really?” Jeongin turned on his heels and sat back, waiting for Jisung to continue. 

“Yeah!” The older put his magazine down and lit up excitedly, “I think he might be hiding something, but I’m not sure what. Seungminnie is a private demon sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Jeongin huffed, “I’ve noticed.”

Jisung blinked with a small tilt to the head, a habit he does a lot, Jeongin noticed. 

“I’m sure he would tell you if you asked,” Jisung said, grabbing his magazine and curling into a ball, shoving his knees inside of the large hoodie that looked like it belongs to Chan. 

“Are you going to decorate your room for any holidays?” Jeongin asked, looking at a small flower next to Jisung’s bed. 

The fairy gasped and rolled over, only his sock covered feet out to stop himself from falling off the bed, “That’s an amazing idea! Christmas is in a couple of months!”

Oh god what has he done. 

“Chan loves Christmas! I should definitely decorate!” Jisung happily cheered. 

“Do you like Christmas too?” Jeongin asked, a smile on his face. 

The fairy nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! I love it! Hyunjin and Minho love Halloween, but Seungmin gets too scared so we don’t really do anything for that. Woojin doesn’t care much for holidays, Felix didn’t grow up with any so he loves all of them-especially his birthday, and Binnie, Channie, and I love Christmas!” Jisung explained in one breath. 

“I think Christmas is probably my favorite too,” Jeongin smiled as Jisung’s face lit up once more. 

His attention was suddenly diverted to something in his magazine. The topic dropping immediately. 

“Do you have a crush on anyone at your school?” Jisung suddenly asked, covering himself up in the many blankets on his bed. 

“Yeah-Wait,  _ what? _ ” Jeongin hadn’t registered what was asked before he answered. 

“Really! Who? Is he cute?” Jisung asked, obviously interested with a childlike interest. 

“Uhm, No one,” Jeongin tried to backtrack, “You wouldn’t know him even if I did have a crush.”

Jisung dropped his head onto his bed, “Yeah, you’re right. Chan’s probably awake now.”

Jeongin looked outside the window to see darkness covering the city as best it could. 

“Do you have a crush on anyone here?” Jisung asked suddenly. 

Jeongin snapped his head quickly to look at Jisung. He could’ve gotten whiplash from how quickly Jisung is able to switch topics. 

“No,” Jeongin responded, “I don’t.”

“I have a crush,” Jisung said, hugging a large plushie. 

“I know Jisung,” Jeongin smiled at Jisung stating the obvious. 

The fairy smiled bitterly, “He doesn’t like me though.”

Ah. Jeongin wasn’t expecting this to get deep. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t, Sungie,” Jeongin tried to reassure the fairy, but the older just shook his head. 

“I ruined my chances with him,” Jisung buried his face into the plushie, “And now he hates me,” He muttered through the toy. 

He’s acting like his crush is a big secret. 

Jeongin couldn’t just leave him like that. He got up off the floor and sat on the bed next to Jisung, awkwardly patting his back in an attempt of comfort. 

It was a little odd to see Jisung open up his personality to Jeongin so quickly. He had shared personal stories before, but he kept a monotone personality almost as if he was scared of being judged. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Jeongin said. He wasn’t sure he was believing his own words, but after remembering the talk they had a few nights ago as nine, he started to piece things together, “Maybe he’s just...confused.”

“Confused?” Jisung repeated, looking up from the plushie with furrowed brows of confusion. 

“Yeah,” Jeongin nodded, “He might be confused of his own emotions and is taking it out on you or other people around him.”

Jisung was staring at him fully now, head tilted to the side slightly and teary eyed. 

“You really think so?” Jisung asked, full trust and belief in his voice. 

Jeongin nodded, “I really think so.”

Jisung smiled albeit bitterly, but he did his best to try and hide it. 

“I think I might head off to bed now,” Jeongin gave one last pat to the fairy’s back before leaving the room. 

He closed the door quietly and bit the inside of his cheek. He really hoped he was right about Hyunjin. He  _ really _ didn’t want to somehow get Jisung’s hopes up. 

One step into the hallway and Jeongin was met with his face on the floor, a startled scream coming from his mouth. 

He immediately got onto his knees and sat back, looking around to see what exactly he tripped over. There right behind him was Chan laying in the middle of the hall with all of Minho’s cats on top of him. 

Jeongin blinked trying to take it the situation, “What are you-“

“I’m cold,” Was all Chan said. 

Jeongin just shook his head and headed up the steps to his room for the night, not hungry enough for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fantasy things cus im really just making my own world and its great 😌 (thats my way of defending myself for writing about demons for a good two hours)


	10. Headphones = Don’t Talk to Me

Jeongin usually walked the halls by himself, but today was a bit different than it normally was. 

Really, all he wanted was to get his food from the cafeteria and go sit on the roof in silence before the weather started to get too cold, but this boy from his class decided that Jeongin had been alone for too long. To make matters worse for Jeongin they got paired up together for a project. 

“My house or yours?” He asked. Jeongin was fairly certain his name was Mingyu. 

“Your place,” Jeongin said maybe a bit too quickly, “Or we can go to a cafe I know if that’s okay with you. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Mingyu smiled at him, “Sounds great! Send the address!”

“Jeongin?” A vaguely familiar voice said from in front of the two boys. 

Jeongin looked in the direction of the voice, being met with a short girl who had long dark hair and a small beauty mark on her nose, Haewon from the cafe. 

“Oh,” Jeongin blinked, “Hey!”

“Wow!” She said enthusiastically, walking with quick strides to meet up with the two, “I never thought I’d find you in this school!”

Jeongin chuckled nervously, “You found me,” He said awkwardly, cringing at himself. 

“I’m Haewon,” She introduced, reaching her arm across Jeongin to reach for Mingyu’s hand.

“Mingyu!” He responded with a smile, taking her hand for a quick shake. 

Mingyu wasn’t much taller than Jeongin. He had dirty blond hair, and a really attractive face in Jeongin’s opinion. He has a nice voice too, Jeongin could listen to it all day. He’s smart and funny too, so he didn’t exactly annoy Jeongin. He just wasn’t used to the company. 

“Are you guys going to lunch?” Haewon asked the two, inviting herself in their walking group. 

Jeongin nodded his head, “Yeah.”

“You guys can share mine!” She offered, “I packed  _ way _ too much.”

Mingyu gaped at her before breaking into a bright smile. Jeongin, on the other hand, patted his pockets before sighing when he realized he had forgotten his wallet at home  _ and  _ he remembered Chan never gave him his weekly allowance. 

“Yes please,” Both boys said, Mingyu more enthusiastically while Jeongin closed his eyes to hide his frustration. 

  
  
  


“Oh yeah!” Haewon happily agreed with Jeongin as he tried to set up a time and date to meet with Mingyu in the cafe, “That place is great! And the workers are cute!”

_ Oh god.  _

“Especially that tall one!” Haewon wasn’t looking at either of them as she started to gush over Jeongin’s roommates, “I have no idea how anyone could be  _ that _ pretty and not be an idol! Don’t even get me  _ started _ on that cute red haired boy either!” She quickly caught her breath from how quickly she was talking, “I can’t believe I don’t go there more often.”

Jeongin just stared at her. He wasn’t sure what to say at  _ all.  _ Hyunjin put up a facade in the cafe and Felix...was just normal clumsy Felix. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool,” Jeongin settled on. 

“You know them?” Haewon asked enthusiastically, leaning in close to him. 

_ Ah, shit. Way to go, Yang.  _

“Oh,” Jeongin tried to come up with a lie, “Yeah, they’re my roommates.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Mingyu put his chopsticks down, “You’re from Busan, right?”

Jeongin nodded slowly. 

Mingyu hummed, “I thought your family moved here. I didn’t think you transferred.”

“What’s it like?” Haewon asked. 

“Busan? It’s nice there.”

“No, living with three other people,” Haewon clarified. 

“Oh,” Jeongin felt his ears heat up in embarrassment, “It’s eight other people actually-“

“Eight?!” Both exclaimed, leaning closer to Jeongin who backed away slightly. 

“Y-yeah,” Jeongin stuttered, “They’re all pretty cool. Dramatic, but they’re cool.  _ Especially  _ Hyunjin I mean what the hell?! One thing happens and he blows up!”

Mingyu smiled awkwardly, “Need to vent?”

“ _ God!”  _ Jeongin exclaimed, “Yes, please!”

“Go ahead,” The dark haired girl smiled, crossing her legs and hugging her bag. 

Jeongin took a deep breath. He really hadn’t talked about any of his problems to anyone since he left Busan-not that he told anyone his problems there either. 

“Well first off two of them have been pining over each other for  _ over _ two years and just now got in a relationship and they talk  _ all night _ and Felix’s room is right next to mine! Hyunjin is a dramatic, arrogant, petty  _ bitch  _ who thinks all his problems will get solved by being angry! Jisung is too sensitive for his own good and is actually still in love with someone who treats him like shit-I’m sorry I promise I don’t swear this often-But Hyunjin is seriously the main problem for  _ everything!  _ Minho freaking left for like, three weeks because of him and we had no idea where he was. And then Hyunjin tried to blame us! What the fuck?! And Seungmin doesn’t even talk to me anymore and I have no  _ idea  _ what I did to cause that and everytime I try to ask he just ignores me,” Jeongin took a deep inhale to catch his breath. 

The two just stared at him, at a loss for words. 

“You, my friend, need a serious break,” Mingyu said, Haewon crossing her arms and nodding in agreement. 

“I wish,” Jeongin said, resting his chin on his hand, “I try to hide in my room most of the time, but they welcome themselves in. Doesn’t help I’m the youngest-And when I first got there Hyunjin fucking threatened to kill me!”

“What?!” The other two exclaimed, shock and concern on their faces. 

Jeongin sighed, “Yeah, he does it to everyone though.”

“You need a serious break, Jeongin,” Haewon repeated, “We should go to the mall together!”

Jeongin looked at her in mild shock. He hadn’t really been anywhere since arriving in Seoul besides the park once, the market a few times, and sometimes they’d get ice cream on the weekends. 

“Maybe you should talk it out with them,” Mingyu suggested, “‘Cus this is seriously stressing you out, Jeong.”

Jeongin sighed, “No, I think I’ll just continue bottling my feelings before I snap.”

Haewon hummed, bringing her hands to her cheeks and pulling at them slightly. 

“Gimme your phones!” She suddenly demanded. 

The two boys took their phones out of their pockets and handed them to her after demanding they unlock them too. She put their numbers into her own phone before giving them back and smiling triumphantly. 

“There!” She said, clapping her hands together before dropping them to her lap, “Now we can talk outside of school  _ and  _ Jeongin can rant whenever he needs to so he doesn’t snap like a rubber band!”

Jeongin stared at the phone in his hand. He never really had anything like this before and that vent session was really nice. He had been bottling a lot of that up for months. 

Jeongin smiled. 

“Can we still go to the mall?”

  
  
  


School days got a lot better after that. He texted Haewon and Mingyu really often and learned Mingyu is training under a company to be an idol, just like Haewon wanted to do. They all opened up a lot to each other, some sort of immediate trust between the trio as Mingyu put it. 

As a result, Jeongin ended up spending more and more time in his room either doing homework, texting, or facetiming the two. He noticed he was a lot happier and calmer without having to deal with his roommates all the time, but he didn’t notice was how much the others missed the human over the course of weeks. 

The three were about to start a call together when there was a knock on Jeongin’s door. He sent a quick apology saying he’ll be joining a bit later and turned his phone off, throwing it onto his bed as he went to the door to open it. 

It was Chan. Which was odd because he never went up to the third floor. 

“Hey,” Chan greeted, “Can I come in?”

Jeongin nodded and stepped to the side, closing the door behind Chan. 

The eldest vampire looked around his room, admiring the fairy lights and posters on the walls. 

“This room used to always be so dull,” Chan said, playing with one of the Pokemon plushies Jeongin kept on his desk, “Hyunjin and Jisung used to sneak in here for before their falling out. They’re lonely now, ya know? Turning a blind eye is easier with those two.”

Jeongin sat on his bed, crossing his legs as Chan sat on the edge of his bed across from him. It felt like those types of conversations you have with your parents after some sort of disagreement or something bad happens in general. Jeongin couldn’t help but wonder where this was going. 

“Minho used to be alone too,” Chan continued, “Did you know I found him on the streets thinking he was a normal street cat? Well, that doesn’t matter,” Chan said, not giving a chance for Jeongin to respond, “He was so small and thin. I found out he wasn’t a cat when I caught him stealing from the fridge, but we let him stay.”

“Uhm, Chan did you need something? Because I was-“

Chan put his hand up to tell Jeongin to be quiet. He wasn’t all that sure why he listened, but he did.

“Everyone misses you Jeongin,” Chan said, “We- _ they _ see you a few minutes a day and Changbin and I don’t even get to see you. We love to have you around even if everyone shows it a different way. Jisung especially misses spending time with you.”

“It’s not like Seungmin even talks to me,” Jeongin scoffed. He did feel bad and he hadn’t even noticed he was ignoring everyone. 

Chan frowned, “You can’t blame him. It can be difficult for him. He’s not like the rest of us at all.”

Jeongin nodded almost shamefully, “I know…I’m sorry Chan. I got so caught up with school and I made friends there too! They’re super nice!”

Chan smiled at him, fangs poking out over the rest of his teeth, “That’s good to hear,” He said genuinely, “But don’t forget, Innie. We’re your friends too, not just roommates.”

Jeongin nodded, “I know and I really am sorry!”

Chan smiled and held out his arms. Jeongin really wasn’t that big on hugs or cuddling, but he thought back to how he gave Haewon a piggyback ride without hesitation and crawled across the bed to Chan, collapsing in his arms, the much older one falling back onto the bed, their heads hitting the pillows. 

Chan was insanely cold. There was no sugar coating that at all. It was the type of cold like when you pick up a coin and the metal is cold in your hands so you keep moving it around in your grasp because it feels nice. Yeah, Chan was that type of cold. 

“Can we get ice cream?” Jeongin asked, trying to pull back slightly to look at Chan. 

The vampire chuckled quietly, “Right now?”

“No! On the weekend!” He clarified. 

“Maybe,” Chan hummed, “I want to deal with Hyunjin first. That boy is getting himself into serious trouble…”

That was nothing new, but Jeongin wasn’t going to say anything. 

“Hey, Chan?” 

The older hummed to show he was listening. Jeongin took a deep breath and continued. 

“I never asked this, but why exactly are you all, well, hiding?” Jeongin asked. 

Chan started to rub small circles on the younger’s back before he started to speak, “It didn’t always used to be that way. It’s always been dangerous for us. I guess you could say we’re something the government is hiding? Like those aliens you talked about?”

Jeongin interrupted the vampire with a laugh, causing Chan to smile. 

“Anyways,” He continued, “Not everyone knows about us, some befriend a lot of humans and it’s just a big secret between everyone, but for me? I’ve witnessed a lot and realized I can’t always trust every human, so I make sure we don’t draw attention to ourselves and anyone out of the inner circle is kept out of our lives.”

“And then I showed up?” Jeongin asked, a tinge of sadness hitting the back of his head. 

“No,” Chan shook his head, “Felix did.”

Oh, that’s right. They’ve mentioned before how they thought Felix was a human at first before quickly realizing he was a witch. 

“Felix showed up and I couldn’t just kick him out. He had nowhere and no one, didn’t even speak the language that well. I talked it out with everyone and it was almost unanimous that he stays, you can imagine who voted what and Minho was already head over heels with him. So, we let him stay,  _ then _ you came along.”

“Am I the same story?” Jeongin asked. 

“Not by a  _ long  _ shot,” Chan said, continuing to rub circles on his back, “You tricked me at first in your emails, you show up and we're not trying to hide anything and you didn’t question anything until that dinner. Honestly, I don’t know what came over me, but I trusted you immediately.”

Jeongin smiled before frowning, “It’s stressful,” He confessed, a tight grip on the blanket as he prepared to explain everything to Chan.”

“I know what you’re talking about, Innie,” Chan said. Jeongin’s eyes widened as the vampire continued, “It is  _ so _ stressful to deal with them sometimes. Hyunjin has too much pride, Jisung is scared to fix his mistakes, Minho just wants to protect Felix more than anything, Seungmin is just a wreck all the time, and Changbin-nevermind him, ignore that.”

“What about him?” Jeongin asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice.

Chan shook his head, “Don’t overthink it. He’s fine. I promise.”

Jeongin nodded. He honestly didn’t think anything could stress Chan out, so the confession had taken him by surprise. 

“You’ve got to understand everyone’s got a different background though,” Chan continued, “It doesn’t excuse anything, but it’s the way the cope that you need to understand. And if Hyunjin’s way of coping is to be angry until he gets a genuine apology from Jisung, then I’m not going to stop him.”

Jeongin nodded. It hadn’t really occurred to him that  _ that _ was why Hyunjin acted that way. He was somewhat right with his theory that Hyunjin was just too angry with everything that’s happened, but that doesn’t excuse anything he’s done. 

The two just laid there in silence, Jeongin falling into a comfortable sleep in Chan’s arms while his uncompleted homework laid on the desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current mood is wanting to listen to cle: levanter with headphones at a high volume in a dimly lit room,,,,so I am


	11. Christmas Time is Almost Here

“What are you doing here?” Felix asked, Minho swaddled in a blanket in his arms. 

“Good to see you too,” Jeongin said monotonously. He didn’t need to look up from his phone to see the panicked look on Felix’s face. 

“No! I just meant that-why are you here is all,” Felix stuttered out, “I mean ‘cus it’s monday and noon.”

“I’m just teasing,” Jeongin smiled at the relieved look on Felix’s face, “We’re on winter break.”

“Oh!” Felix exclaimed, “Christmas is coming up.”

Jeongin nodded in agreement. Christmas was getting rather close. 

“Wanna go gift shopping with me?” He asked the witch.

Felix’s face brightened up immediately, “Can I invite Jisung?”

Jeongin nodded his head enthusiastically. He remembers Jisung saying how Christmas was his favorite holiday. 

Felix quickly ran up the stairs to get the fairy, pushing past Seungmin who was trying to get down the steps.

“Jeongin.”

“Seungmin.”

That was the most of their conversations now. Seungmin avoided him like the plague, not looking or speaking to him, not even sitting near him for dinner. 

Jeongin really thought he was starting to get to know the demon rather well too. 

“Did I do something to you?” Jeongin blurted out, standing from the couch to fully face Seungmin.

“No,” The demon simply said. 

“Then  _ what?” _ Jeongin said, exasperation clear in his voice, “What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything!”

“Then why do you never talk to me?” Jeongin asked, “We were starting to become friends-“

“Well, maybe I don’t want to be,” Seungmin said, not looking at Jeongin.

The boy’s stomach dropped. That hurt. Seungmin had put in  _ that _ much effort, annoying Jeongin, telling him personal stuff on those nights they couldn’t sleep, only for him to not even  _ like _ Jeongin? 

Jeongin gritted his teeth, the older must have sensed his anger since he fully turned away from Jeongin, shoulders stiff. 

“Then fine,” Jeongin said, “We aren’t. Sorry for wasting your time.”

He turned on his heels, frustration radiating off of him as he made his way upstairs to get a jacket and some cash. 

He had recently found out that Chan kept all of their funds in the basement, so Jeongin took initiative and took them to start up bank accounts and getting credit cards for everyone as well. He would use his own card, but somebody took it and whoever it was was not fessing up and giving it back (He was sure it was one of those witches).

  
  
  


“Felix don’t look!” Jeongin said, once he saw his red hair coming close to the aisle. 

The witch quickly made his way to the next aisle, hidden from sight.

“Why?” He asked.

“I’m getting your gift,” He said, “Well I guess it’s Minho’s? I dunno, just share it.”

“What is it?” Felix asked. Jeongin could hear his shoes hitting the floor as he jumped up and down.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I’ll just ask Jisung,” Felix said. 

_ Dammit _ . You could ask Jisung anything and he’d tell you without hesitation,  _ especially  _ if it’s Seungmin or Felix. 

God, he was so mad at Seungmin. Why the fuck would anyone put in that much effort to get to know someone only to decide they don’t like them? Maybe he would ask Chan or Woojin. 

Jeongin grabbed the blue bubble bag and tossed it into his basket. He often hears Minho complaining about how he’s uncomfortable not being in his cat form in the summer and winter and how he likes it when Felix carries him around, but Felix’s arms get tired of having to carry Minho around and all the time outside of the apartment. 

So, when Jeongin suggested Christmas shopping he knew exactly what to get the couple. 

He knew what to get everyone. He was getting Hyunjin new crystals and vials, Woojin a french coffee press, Chan and Changbin were getting the new Pokémon games as they’ve become fond of the series over the past weeks, Jisung was getting a new plant mister because his broke (And Jeongin knew no ome was getting him that because he never told anyone, Jeongin found out last time he went into the fairy’s room), and he was getting Seungmin his favorite candies. 

“What are you getting?” Jisung asked.

“Are you going to tell him?” Jeongin asked.

“No.”

“Are you lying?”

“No!”

Jeongin raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing the older.

Jisung scuffed his heel on the floor, “Yes…”

Jeongin shook his head, continuing down the aisles trying to find what he needs for Hyunjin. 

“What are you getting Seungmin?” Jisung pried.

“If I was mean I would get him nothing,” He told the fairy, “But I’m getting him candy.”

“Why?”

“Why am I getting him candy?”

“No! The other part!”

He explained to the elder what had happened earlier that day, Jisung listening intently and nodding when needed. 

“That doesn’t sound like Seungminnie,” Jisung told him, “He doesn’t act like that or put that much effort into getting to know people. There’s a lot I don’t even know about him that you do. I don’t think he hates you.”

Jeongin nodded his head. He forgot that Jisung was the demon’s best friend.

“I can talk to him if you want?” The fairy offered. 

Jisung was so nice to offer that. Jisung in general was nice and helpful, always putting in effort to make people happy.

Jeongin shook his head, “No. If he’s going to be that way then fine.”

Jisung squeezed his hand with a sympathetic smile. Of course, how could Jeongin forget? Jisung was going through a similar thing with Hyunjin. Those two were probably going to get their shit together before Jeongin and Seungmin. 

“I wanna go get Hyunjin a Got7 album,” Jisung told him, “Wanna come? Felix likes Twice and Changbin likes Ateez,” He whispered the last part. 

Jeongin smiled and nodded his head. 

Maybe those two were going to get their shit together soon.

  
  
  


“What did you get me?” Felix asked, practically dragging himself on Jeongin’s arm. 

“Nothing,” Jeongin said, “You don’t deserve anything for dating Minho.”

Felix pouted and sighed dramatically. 

“Tell you what,” Jeongin said, “Tell me what you got for me and I’ll tell you what I got you.”

Felix, without thinking, started to rummage around through his paper bags to try and find the gift before he froze, looked at Jeongin, and slowly took his hand from the bag.

“I know your tricks, Innie.”

Jeongin chuckled, grabbing Felix’s hand and dragging him along to catch up with Jisung who’s attention had gotten diverted by a store.

“Changbin would  _ love _ that,” Jisung said, face pressed against the window.

He was looking at a beautiful ring on display. It was silver and gold with a dragon pattern, green and red gemstones embedded on it. 

“I hope that isn’t real silver,” Jisung said sadly.

“Why?” Jeongin asked. 

Felix lowered his voice before speaking, “Fairies and vampires can’t touch silver.”

Jeongin looked at the price they put behind the ring. It was  _ a lot _ . Almost two million won. If it was that expensive and well crafted it had to be authentic. 

“I think we should get away from this store before we get chased away with a broom,” Jeongin told them, looking inside and seeing the employees were even dressed up.

“Is it real?” Felix asked. 

“Judging from the price? Yes.”

He looked at Jisung again, grabbing the top of his head to peel him off the window.

“Why’s it so much?” The fairy practically cried.

“Malls are expensive,” Jeongin told him, “These stores are a lot more than in Busan…”

Felix looked at their bags, “I think we have enough stuff.”

He was right about that. Jeongin was carrying three bags, Jisung five, and Felix two.

“We can go home and decorate then,” Jisung suggested, the others agreeing with him. 

“Can we decorate the shop?” Felix asked. 

“Yes!” Jisung exclaimed, “Anything for my Lixie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s back! Sorry this chapter is so short and not as funny, I’ve been going through it a lot lately, but this series needed a comeback (dont tell the other fics this ones my favorite)
> 
> [Other Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/works)
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachchutv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peachchu.tv/)


	12. A New Challenger Approaches

It was freezing outside. Snow falling from the sky and the moon covered by clouds, yet Jeongin had made himself comfortable behind a stack of crates that had probably been on the roof since the 1900’s.

The only reason he was out here so late was because Seungmin couldn’t seem to stay in one place and Jeongin’s door ‘mysteriously’ broke off (It was definitely Changbin who broke it).

Changbin had offered for the youngest to sleep in the basement with them, but Chan quickly took the offer away, saying how the basement was in no condition for anyone other than them to be in (Something about needing to clean and how there were no beds?). 

Felix had then offered he can sleep in his room and the youngest witch will just share with Minho until someone fixes the door. Jeongin had declined after his stupid cat boyfriend thing glared at him. 

So, he was rooming with Woojin until the oldest fixed his door. 

Woojin’s room had the biggest bed, a king sized rather than the twin sized in his own room, pillows and heavy blankets on it. 

If Hyunjin’s room was luxurious, then Woojin’s room was definitely comfortable. It was always the right type of warm in there, the lights were a perfect type of dimly lit, and his room had a small reading nook with a large comfy chair that he could tell Minho had napped in more than a couple of times. 

So, why Jeongin was on the roof instead of in Woojin’s comfortable room was because of a childish reason. Was aware it was childish? Yes. Did he care? No. Did he care he was freezing his ass off? Very much so.

He stood up to go back into the apartment when the roof door opened before he could even leave his spot. Quickly sitting back down he looked past some of the crates to see who it was; Hyunjin and Jisung.

“You aren’t going to push me off are you?” Jisung asked, a slight hint of genuine worry in hise voice. 

“No,” Hyunjin said, “Don’t worry.”

Hyunjin walked back to the door and plugged something into the power outlet. 

Suddenly, the roof was lit up with the glow from fairy lights. Not that they were needed to see anything when the city lights always made sure of that.

“I wanted to...apologize,” Hyunjin told him.

“For what?” 

“Everything?” The witch said, “Just-“ He sighed.

“It’s okay, Jinnie,” Jisung said. Jeongin didn’t even have to see his face to know he was smiling.

“This is hard,” Hyunjin said in frustration.

“Take your time.”

“I shouldn’t have been acting like this to you for so long,” Hyunjin said, “It wasn’t okay- and I was too mad at you to realize that because I just wanted you to know how I felt when you…when that happened.”

“It’s my fault too,” Jisung said, sadness clear in his voice, “I shouldn’t have rejected you like that. I shouldn’t have rejected you at all. We could’ve been happy a long time ago if it wasn’t for me.”

“No, do  _ not _ blame yourself when I’m trying to apologize,” Hyunjin snapped, “Sorry,” He sighed out, “Just-“

“What made you realize this?” Jisung asked. 

“What?”

“What made you realize this?” He repeated. 

“When Minho came back,” The witch confessed, “Something about it all made me realize something.”

“Why did you even have a...a love potion,” Jisung said, realization clear in his voice, “You thought that I didn’t...You thought I didn’t love you? So you…” He scoffed. 

That was not good. 

“You  _ really _ thought that if you gave me a love potion that we would be...be  _ happy?” _

“No, it’s-“

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say it’s not like that!” Jisung was angry now. Fuck, “I put up with so much of your-your constant bullying, saying it was okay and that it didn’t bother me to everyone who asked when really, it hurt more than getting kicked out of my own home! Yeah, I fucked up and rejected you because I was scared I couldn’t have anything good again. I was scared to lose something-someone I cared about! And you wanted to trick and manipulate me because of that? So you could have something your way  _ again?” _

Hyunjin didn’t say anything. 

There was a sniffle.

“Unbelievable,” Jisung said in a shaky voice, “I thought out of everyone here you’d understand the most.”

The door to the roof opened and slammed closed. A moment later it opened and closed again and Jeongin was alone on the roof. 

That did  _ not _ go the way Jeongin expected it to and he was sure that was not what Hyunjin was expecting either. 

  
  
  


“Have you ever seen Jisung get mad?” Jeongin asked from the comfort of the many blankets on top of him. 

He heard Woojin struggle to get his bookmark in and close his book, setting it on the table. 

“You know,” Woojin said, “I don’t think I have. He mainly only gets sad.”

Jeongin nodded. 

“Did something happen?”

Jeongin sat up in the bed and nodded again. 

He explained in half detail about what had happened on the roof. Woojin listening and asking an occasional question. 

“Why were you on the roof?” He asked after Jeongin finished telling him what happened.

Jeongin  _ then _ explained how he was avoiding Seungmin and why.

“That’s-“

“Childish, I know,” Jeongin interrupted.

“I was going to say ridiculous, but that works too,” Woojin said, causing Jeongin to give a small smile.

“Should I ask him about it?”

“Hopefully he’ll snap out of whatever this is,” Woojin told him, “You should get to bed now. School starts up soon and you’ve been staying up late.”

  
  
  


Jeongin would give anything to be back home. Mingyu and Haewon had recently started dating and Jeongin felt like an oddball in their small group now. He was supposed to go to the arcade with Mingyu, but he had forgotten and set up a date with Haewon. Jeongin didn’t remind him. He didn’t mind, he just excused himself from the small group and was going to wait until one of them realized his absence. 

It was still too cold to be outside for lunch, so Jeongin started spending his time in the library, happily listening to music and reading while he ate. It was peaceful and quiet; an oasis. He was able to forget about all of his problems and stress in the library and he  _ finally _ had a time in the day when nobody would bother him. 

Until he had books fall on his head. 

“I am  _ so _ sorry!” A boy apologized to Jeongin. 

Jeongin just took his earbuds out and helped gather the books while the boy apologized repeatedly. 

“It’s fine, I promise,” Jeongin told him, finally looking at the boy. 

Jeongin could feel his cheeks heat up. This boy was ridiculously cute and he looked very familiar. 

“H-Hi,” Jeongin stuttered out. 

The boy smiled at him, “Hi, I’m Beomgyu.”

“J-Jeongin!”

That’s why he looked familiar. He was in Jeongin’s class. 

“I am still so sorry that I dropped books on your head,” He apologized once more.

“It’s fine I swear,” Jeongin said, “One of my roommates broke my door, so it’s not the worst thing.”

“They broke your door?!”

“I have no idea how!” Jeongin said, “It was snapped perfectly in half.”

“Like magic?” Beomgyu asked with a small tilt of his head. 

“Yeah,” Jeongin said, “Like magic.”

It had to have been Felix. He would let it slide if he confessed, but just this once. 

“Well,” Beomgyu said, “If you ever need a door, I have no idea where to get one.”

Jeongin chuckled, “Thanks.”

“No problem!” He said. 

The bell suddenly rang, indicating that lunch was over. 

Beomgyu quickly patted his pockets, pulling out a pen.

“Here!” He said, grabbing Jeongin’s arm and pulling up his sleeve, “Text me, okay? You’re funny. I wanna talk to you more.”

“I’ll text you,” Jeongin promised before Beomgyu quickly made his way out of the library with a smile. 

Jeongin took a deep breath before walking out of the library, patting his cheeks to see if they were cooling down. 

Maybe he was smitten a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip hyunsung nation beomgyu nation rise
> 
> [Other Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/works)
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachchutv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peachchu.tv/)

**Author's Note:**

> 1 kudos = 1 prayer for Jeongin to pass his math class  
> 💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝


End file.
